The Order
by Jessie Flower
Summary: Sequel to The Real World. Chapter Twelve: To The REscue of Sirius! Thresals... apologies... Luna and Harry's talk. Plus a preganancy! [Completed]
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: Nope not JK Rowling, so don't sue.  
  
Claimer: I own... Kellie, Ally and Emily...I think that's all.  
  
A/N: I post this every single new story I make, This is the fifth addition to my series I have name 'Through the Years' If you want to read this I HIGHLY suggest you read, Fifth Year Secrets, Sixth Year Betrayal, Seventh Year Surprises, and The Real World.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Emily sat on her bed looking through pictures of her mum and father. Her father's name was Sirius Black, and most though he was the killer of Lily and James Potter, but Emily knew better. She had heard that all Harry remembered about that night was alot of green, well I suppose you could say it was the same, only she had seen alot of white.  
  
It came with her power, that her mother told her she had inherited from her father. You see, her father could read the minds of people he was related to, but she could see anyone's mood. When she was a baby it hadn't taken it's full effect, on her being able to control it so usually she saw alot of colors, but by the time she got to Hogwarts she could control on seeing colors. You see each color has a mood to go with it. When the Aurors took her father away, she saw a white around him, meaning he was innocence. the white had a bit of a red tinge to it, his hate and anger towards the Aurors, but her father was innocent and she knew it. Emily was determined to find her father, and she knew Remus knew exactly where it was, only to get him to bring her, or get him to slip up.  
  
"Emily! Remus is here!" Ally called.  
  
"I'll be right there!" Emily said looking at a picture of her and her father. "Your innocent, I'll prove it one day." Emily said and ran downstairs, where she hugged Remus.  
  
"Hey Emily." he smiled down at her. Ally wobbled to her seat drinking a bit more alcohol "I thought I told you to stop her." Remus whispered into Emily's ear.  
  
"Everytime I try she sends a small curse or hex at me for punishment, I tryed to owl you, but you weren't home, which means you were with Dad." Emiyl asked hopefully.  
  
"Emily..." He started. Emily pouted.  
  
"Please, I just want to see my dad!" Emily whispered, forcing a tear to go down her cheek. Remus sighed.  
  
"Fine, you'll be able to get to know everyone else though, and your father is very attached to Harry so if he pays more attention to him..." Emily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Great, I just want to get out of this place."  
  
"Fine, pack your bags, I'll ask your mother." Emily beamed and hugged Remus.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said and ran upstairs. Remus sat in front of Ally, taking away the fire whiskey bottle.  
  
"Ally, I'm going to take Emily with me." Ally nodded.  
  
"Yea, yea." She said and tried to grab the bottle of alcohol from Remus, but failed.  
  
"You have to stop drinking."  
  
"No, too much pain without alcohol." Remus sighed.  
  
"Ally..." He said.  
  
"You don't know what it's like."  
  
"I'm afraid I know only too well, have you forgotten I lost Kellie also?"  
  
"I don't care, give me it!" She demanded, he smashed the bottle on the ground. She glared at him. Emily walked down.  
  
"I've got my stuff." Emily told Remus who nodded, and left Ally to mope around the house.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius sat in the living room, everyone else was asleep this early in the morning. Harry was supposed to be coming tomorrow. Hermione and Ron had told him Harry was trying to squeeze as much as they could out of him. Sirius sighed... he wished he could tell Harry everything that was happening, he heard the door open and two sets of footsteps. Remus entered with someone behind him.  
  
"Hey Remus, whose with you?" Sirius asked. Emily stepped into Sirius' view.  
  
"Hi Dad." Emily said meekly. Sirius' eyes widened and he embraced her in a hug.  
  
"Hey Emily." He said. He looked up at Remus and smiled.  
  
"Hows your mother?" Sirius asked. Remus and Emily paused to look at each other.  
  
"She's fine." Emiyl lied.  
  
"She's a what!?" Sirius asked, reading Emily's mind. At that moment Hermione walked downstairs.  
  
"What's all the yelling about, whose she?" Hermione asked.  
  
"This is my daughter Emily..." Sirius said looking at Emily. Hermione perked up.  
  
"You have a daughter?" Hermione smiled. "What year are you in?"  
  
"Fifth." Emily answered her.  
  
"So am I, how come I've never seen you around?" Hermione asked Emily.  
  
"I'm a Ravenclaw." Hermione nodded.  
  
"Now that you mention it, you do look rather familiar, I've probably seen you in the library." Emily nodded.  
  
"Why would she start drinking?" Sirius asked Emily ignoring Hermione.  
  
"She said you left her, and some other stuff... I think she was rather disappointed that I wasn't in gryffindor. She can hardly look into my eyes, because it reminds her of you." Sirius sighed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day Harry entered Grimmauld Place, and walked into his room, where Hermione hugged him, and he noticed a girl with blonde hair sitting next to Ron on Ron's bed.  
  
"Hey Hermione." He smiled at her. He looked at the blonde girl again.  
  
"Hi, I'm Emily." She told him, when she noticed he hadn't stopped staring at her.  
  
"She's Sirius' daughter." Ron supplied for Harry, who nodded.  
  
"I didn't know Sirius had a daughter." Harry said.  
  
"It seems only He, Remus and the older Wesley's know." Emily said giving him a small smile. Harry nodded his head. As they heard Mrs. Weasley yell at the twins.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco walked around in the woods, hoping to escape hi shouse. This summer had beem very strange to say the least, the worst thing was, that his father wanted him to become a Death Eater for once and for all, and that was the furthest thing to what Draco wanted, sure he was a git, and he loved to cause trouble, but he wasn't actaully a death eater as so many just assumed.  
  
Sure there was a girl hanging in his basement, but he had tried to help her out this summer, giving her more then scraps like his parents usually did. She seemed thankful for that. He had actually even confessed practically anything he was debating about in his mind to her. She seemed to be kind and gentle, and she didn't judge him about his family backround. Now only if Ginny would do that.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Fred and George bowed to Emily. "Why Hello Miss Black, I am Fred." One said.  
  
"And I am George." The other said. Emily smiled as she used her power, a little, they were purely blue... mischeif, the modern day marauder. Emily thought.  
  
"It's nice to meet you both." Fred winked at her, and they ran off. Ginny came running up the stairwell after them.  
  
"Oh no I am not taking the blame!" Ginny yelled at them. "Hello Emily." She said and ran to catch up with them.  
  
"I sware she knows everyone in the school." Ron said scratching his head.  
  
"I'm not sure about that, I just think she's not saving the world every year." Emily said. Harry smirked.  
  
"Probably not." Harry said, and smiled at Emily, Emily smiled back.  
  
"So Emily what's your favorite subject?" Hermione asked. Ron rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"I like Charms, and transfiguration the best." Emily told Hermione.  
  
"How about your favorite quidditch team?" Ron asked.  
  
"Puddlemere United." Emily told him.  
  
"Where did the three trouble makers go?" Mrs. Weasley asked the group. Hermione pointed in the direction they ran, Mrs. Weasley smiled and walked towards Ginny's room.  
  
"I wonder what mum is going to do to them." Ron chuckled. They heard yelling but heard two older men's voices rather then the twin's voices.  
  
"Remus! How could you leave her like that." They four sat at the top of the stairwell.  
  
"Well I certainly couldn't bring her here, Emily's known your innocent the whole time because of her power! But Ally believe's you killed them, what am I supposed to do about that?" Remus retorted. Emily felt the others staring at her, when Sirius started to yell again.  
  
"You don't know what it's like to lose a loved one! She's the woman I loved for three years of my life."  
  
"I didn't lose a loved one! Well at least you know where Ally is I don't even know if Kellie is alive!" Remus yelled at Sirius.  
  
"Remus...I'm sorry." Sirius said. Remus walked away from him, and Sirius sighed.  
  
"What power?" Ron asked. Harry elbowed him in the chest. "What! I was just wondering!" Ron said.  
  
"I can see people's moods, emotions, if tere telling the truth or lieing, stuff like that. I wasn't able to control it when I was younger, but I saw white around my father, which means your either relaxed, innocent or happy. He was innocent in that instince." Emily told them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Down in the basement of the Malfoy manor, a woman hung from her hands. Her hair looked very dry, and she was very dirty. Burns were shown along her arms. Her ethnicy was hardly visable through the dust and ashes along her body. She wore ripped clothing. As she heard the door squeak she lifted her head up, hoping it was the nice boy that had finally gotten enough nerve to come down here, and help her. Sure Lucius and Nacrissa had given her scraps, but only so they could torture her a little bit more. Sadly it wasn't the boy she was hoping it was Lucius and Nacrissa. Nacrissa was giggling.  
  
"Charcoal." The woman that hung in the basement said.  
  
"Oh, Kellie your getting good at predicting now aren't you?" Lucius smirked. Kellie lifted her face, revealing a scar going across her face, and a burn on the right side of her chin.  
  
"Oh you've noticed how kind of you." Kellie said sarcasticlly, as Voldemort walked down.  
  
"Why long time no see." Voldemort said, putting his slender hands on Kellie's face.  
  
"Not quite long enough." Kellie said.  
  
"Now what's gotten you so bitter towards me?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Oh let's see. You hurt Remus, you killed Lily and James, you sent Sirius to Azkaban, Ally is god knows where along with Emily, and you made Harry spend his childhood with Petunia. Yea I'd say your on my hate list." Kellie said.  
  
"Well, I'm hurt. I thought you'd see that I was deeply sorry for all of that."  
  
"Right, and I'm the queen of England." Kellie glared at him. Voldemort put one of his hands on Kellie's waist, which she kicked off. "Don't touch me."  
  
"I don't think you exactly get a say in that love." He told her. She spit in his face.  
  
"Oh I think quite differently then you, sorry old Voldie." Kellie said. Lucius threw charcoal at her arm.  
  
"Do not call him Voldie, his name is Voldemort." Lucius told her.  
  
"Do I look like a care, I am up in chains and receive scrapos for food, I have scars all over my body, and I have grown into a bitter women... I don't give a rat's arse what any of you think." Kellie told him. Nacrissa threw a shovel worth of charcoal at her arms. Kellie screamed in agony.  
  
"Still thinking like that?" Nacrissa asked.  
  
"Yea, I am bitch." Kellie said. Lucius threw the crucio spell at her. Kellie screamed very loudly.  
  
"Remember we're the ones with the wands." Nacrissa smirked.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: 


	2. Chapter II

Sirius and Remus sat in a room. "Remus I'm really sorry, I hadn't meant it like I said it." Sirius apologized.  
  
"I know." Remus told him.  
  
"So no one ever found Kellie?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No one, years of searching and not even a single clue." Remus told Sirius, as they awaited Harry's arrival back home. The door opened and in came Harry and Mr. Weasley.  
  
"So how'd it go?" Remus asked.  
  
"I was cleared." Harry said. Remus smiled, Sirius looked rather upset, but gave Harry a smile none of the less. Ron, Hermione, and Emily ran down as soon as they heard Harry's voice.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The owls came in and dropped the Hogwarts letters off the next morning. Harry, George and Fred were talking about Dumbledore's problem getting a new Dark Arts teacher, when Harry noticed Ron hadn't said anything.  
  
"Ron, you alright?" Harry asked.  
  
"Prefect." Ron managed to mutter. The three ran over to his bed.  
  
"No way!" George said.  
  
"That's not possible, I surely thought it would be Harry." Fred said. After a few moments they left.  
  
"Congratulations Ron." Harry said.  
  
"But-I couldn't possibly." Ron said handing it to Harry.  
  
"Is it a joke?"  
  
"Only one way to tell." Harry said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Look at Hermione's." Harry said. "I'd expect she had to be chosen as prefect.  
  
"Oh yea, cause Lavender is so eligible." Ron said with a bit of sarcasm. At that moment Hermione ran in, she shrieked.  
  
"Oh Harry I knew it." Harry's eyes-widened looking at the badge.  
  
"Oh no, it's not me- It's Ron." Harry said handing Ron the badge back.  
  
"What- wow, well that's certainly-"  
  
"Surprising?" George asked.  
  
"No, No Ron's done lots of stuff- like- well-" She was again cut off as Mrs. Weasley entered the room, and taking their supply lists.  
  
"Ron you need new pajamas, what color would you like?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"How about Red." George said.  
  
"And gold." Fred suggested.  
  
"It'll match his badge." George reasoned.  
  
"What badge?" Mrs. Weasley asked, sorting clothing in the room.  
  
"His prefect's badge of coarse." Fred smirked.  
  
"What! Oh! That's everyone in the family!" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly.  
  
"What are we?" The twins asked together. Mrs. Weasley ignored them.  
  
"Wait until your father hears! I'm so proud of you Ronald!" She said and walked downstairs, the twins left, as Emily entered.  
  
"Did I miss something?"  
  
"Ron and Hermione are prefects." Harry told her.  
  
"Oh, congratulations." She said to them. Ron smiled at her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco walked down to the basement, whole both his parents were out. He saw Kellie looking worse then usual.  
  
"What in Merlin's name happened to you?" Draco asked Kellie.  
  
"Your parents and Voldemort." She told him. Draco sighed and started to feed her. "So how is plan to get Ginny going?" Kellie asked him.  
  
"I have no plan." Draco told her. "She's just going to fall for my good looks." Draco reasoned.  
  
"I'm sure." Kellie said. As an owl swooped down to Draco.  
  
"Hogwarts letter." He said. Something jingled in it. He opened it up and saw a prefect badge.  
  
"Congratulations." Kellie told him.  
  
"Thanks" he said. He heard the door open and hurriedly went upstairs.  
  
"Okay, let's see if I can get to him, shouldn't be too hard." Kellie said talking to herself. "You're stronger now, let's try again." 'Sirius!" Kellie thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
During Ron and Hermione's party, Sirius had felt a headache coming on, he rubbed his forehead and walked over to where Moody and Harry were.  
  
"What's that you got there?" He asked as Harry made an escape for it. He felt a headache coming on again, as he heard Harry's voice. He, Lupin and Moody ran upstairs. Sirius legs fought to stand straight as he saw a dead Harry lying on the floor. Then he looked to the right of him and saw Harry standing right there. 'Boggart' Sirius thought with extreme relief. After getting Molly and calm, and Harry went to bed. Remus and Sirius sat in the room they shared when Remus came down here. Sirius felt a major headache coming on again, he tried to concentrate on what Remus was saying, when he heard Kellie's voice. 'Sirius!'  
  
"Kellie?" Sirius asked aloud.  
  
"What?" Remus asked, he watched Sirius hold his head in agony.  
  
"Kellie, what- how - where are you?"  
  
'Malfoy Manor.'  
  
"Malfoy." Sirius gritted his teeth,  
  
'Listen to me, Nacrissa and Lucius usually leave around nine in morning... I've got to go, Voldemort... get here TOMORROW PLEASE!'  
  
"What happened? Is she okay?" Remus asked Sirius.  
  
"She's in the Malfoy manor, she told me we should get her a little after nine in the morning." Remus nodded.  
  
"Let's tell some of the others." Remus suggested, Sirius nodded.  
  
"Sirius, you can't go." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"But Molly, she is my cousin! I can't just sit and wait."  
  
"Well you are going to have to." Molly said.  
  
"Remus!" Sirius said.  
  
"I- I'm not getting in the middle. Molly does have a point, but if it wasn't for Sirius we wouldn't know any of this." Remus said talking to Sirius and then to Molly.  
  
"It doesn't matter we can't very well go tomorrow, it'll be September first, remember?" Molly told them.  
  
"You can't very well let her just be there, waiting for her death! Can you?" Remus said, now getting angry at Molly.  
  
"You don't even know if Voldemort was trying to trick you!" Molly accused them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Whose Kellie?" Harry asked aloud. Ron shrugged.  
  
"Remus' fiancé, Sirius' cousin, Lily's best friend and your godmother." Emily told Harry.  
  
"Oh." Harry said.  
  
"We really should go and get some sleep." Hermione suggested. Emily nodded.  
  
"See you guys tomorrow morning." Emily said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning it seemed as though Molly won the argument with Remus, he was helping out around the house and all.  
  
"Remus, are you alright?" Emily asked him.  
  
"Of coarse, why wouldn't I be?" Remus asked Emily.  
  
"We heard the fight." Emily told Remus.  
  
"It's alright, she'll be alright." Remus told Emily. Emily nodded, as Sirius hugged her.  
  
"Hey Dad." Emily smiled up at her father.  
  
"Now, remember if the boys do anything that you don't want them to do, just kick them where it hurts." Sirius reminded her.  
  
"Don't worry Dad, I have it all under control." Emily said and hugged her father. "I'll miss you." She told him.  
  
"I'll miss you too." He whispered into her ear. As Molly gathered everyone Sirius morphed into Padfoot, and attacked Emily licking her face.  
  
"Dad!" Emily said.  
  
"Sirius, Dumbledore said no!" Molly scolded him, as he sniffed around the yard, and chasing it's tail. Harry chuckled at him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie could hear shuffling up stairs. 'Must be time to go to hogwarts.' She thought, with a sigh. No more good food, until Draco came back. "Come on Remus, Sirius." She said aloud.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As soon as the Hogwarts Express went off, Remus excused himself. "Well Molly, I'm going to go check on a friend." Sirius barked at him.  
  
"Oh no Padfoot, you can not follow him." Molly told Sirius, as he followed Remus. Molly sighed. "He's worse then the twins." Tonks chuckled.  
  
"Just a little bit." Tonks said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus turned to a morphing Sirius. "You shouldn't have followed me."  
  
"But I did, didn't I?" Sirius said, as they walked into the Malfoy Manor. They heard a rattle of chains in the basement. They cautiously walked downstairs to the basement and saw someone hanging in some chains.  
  
"Who is it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"What is it?" Remus countered him.  
  
"Maybe we should throw something at it, see if it bites." Sirius suggested. Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hello?" Remus said tentatively. It turned it's head, Remus was glad to see that is appeared to be human.  
  
"Remus?" She said. Remus' eyes widened, he could tell whose voice that was from a mile away.  
  
"Kellie, oh god." He said. Sirius ran up to Remus as he said Kellie.  
  
"Kellie, where are the keys?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No Keys, they put a spell to lock it." Remus did an advanced un-locking charm, and the chains opened. Kellie fell into his arms, he hugged her.  
  
"I'm glad you're alright." He told her. She smiled up at him.  
  
"I can't use my legs." She told him, he took her in his arms.  
  
"Your not used to using them, anymore. You're going to have to work on that." Remus told her. "I have to bring her to St. Mungos." Remus told Sirius, who nodded.  
  
"I'll tell them." Sirius said, he morphed into Padfoot, and ran back to Grimmauld Place, as Remus took Kellie to St. Mungos.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After the healers operated a bit on Kellie, Remus was allowed to go in and see her. Kellie was now properly washed, her scar had nearly disappeared, and the burns had bandages on them.  
  
"How are you doing?" Remus asked Kellie, taking her hand.  
  
"Better, I still feel a bit weak, they said I haven't been eating enough."  
  
"How did everything go?" he asked her.  
  
"The Healers said my scar should be the first to go in about a week, and some of the burns will take anywhere from two to six weeks to heal." Remus nodded, rubbing his thumb in the middle of Kellie's palm.  
  
"I've missed you." Remus told her, she gave him a weak smiled.  
  
"I've missed you too." Kellie told him. Remus moved his head closer to Kellie as the door opened, and Bill came in followed by Moody.  
  
"How are you?" Bill asked, sitting next to Remus.  
  
"I'm doing better." Kellie told him.  
  
"Who was it?" Moody asked abruptly.  
  
"Malfoy." Remus told him. Moody grunted.  
  
"That won't be an easy downfall."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, so this chapter I figured I'd try and focus more on the adults. Next chapter I'll try and focus more on the teens. Seeing as this is their fifth year, a lot of it is going to go by the books, just adding Emily to the mix.  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Anna: Yes, I see them more as siblings too, so sorry to any Harry/Emily thinkers, they most likely isn't going to happen.  
  
BurningIce22: Yes, she is alive, but in very poor condition. Explanation on why Ally think Sirius killed James and Lily in chapter five.  
  
Jemstar: Glad you liked the chapter!  
  
Danniegirl85: Glad you think it's really good!  
  
Katie: Ally is drunk for many reasons, you'll see more about that in chapter five. Emily did know that Sirius was innocent... I didn't think it wa spossible for her to be angry at him. I love how Sirius mind read people when he needs answers. Of coarse, every man has a heart he just needs to fall in love before it shows...did I say love... *starts to hum innocently* Yea I just finished four and all of your reviews inspired me to do chapter five, which migfht mainly be our old friends, that we love. (Remus, Kellie, Sirius and Ally)  
  
Manny2003: Posted soon enough?  
  
Arie: Aww...don't cry! Glad you like the story! 


	3. Chapter III

Harry, Neville, Ginny, and Emily settled in the compartment that Luna had been sitting in all alone.  
  
"Had a good summer Luna?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes, " Luna said dreamily, without taking her eyes off Harry. "Yes, It was very enjoyable. You're Harry Potter." She added.  
  
"I know I am." Harry said. Neville chuckled, and Luna turned her pale eyes to him.  
  
"And I don't know who you are." Luna stated.  
  
"I'm nobody." Neville said quickly.  
  
"No you're not." Ginny said sharply. " Your Neville Longbotttom, and this is Luna Lovegood, she's in my year, but in Ravenclaw. Speaking of which, do you and Emily know each other." Luna nodded.  
  
"Yes, we know each other." Luna stated.  
  
"And Neville, this is Emily Black." Ginny said. Neville gave her a smile, she smiled back. Emily sat next to Harry, thinking about her Mum. She should probably write a letter to her once they got to Hogwarts, see how she was doing. Emily watched Neville prod his plant-type thing with a quill, she covered her face, just as liquid splattered all over the place. Neville reassured them it was perfectly safe, just as Harry spit some out of his mouth Cho, one of the many girls Emily hated walked in.  
  
"Hello Black." She said surly, noticing she was sitting next to Harry, she gave her an even bigger glare. Emily had figured out a long time ago that Cho liked Harry. Emily couldn't really care less, but she was going to get it from Cho this year, if she started to hang out wit Harry and company. "Hello Harry, bad time?" She asked.  
  
"Oh...hi." Harry said. Emily bit her lip, trying not to chuckle at his hello.  
  
"Well just thought I'd stop by and say hello, bye then." Cho said. Harry sighed. Ginny said a spell and all of the liquid vanished.  
  
Ron and Hermione then walked in. Harry brightened up slightly, Emily noticed there wasn't much room, only about room for one more person.  
  
"I think I'm going to go," she said taking her trunk. "I'll see you guys in class tomorrow." Emily said, just as Ron was going to object she walked out of the compartment with her stuff. Hermione sat next to Harry, and Ron sat next to Ginny.  
  
"She didn't have to go, we could have made room for her." Ron said. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"So how'd the meeting go?" Harry asked.  
  
"Fine." Hermione said.  
  
"Malfoy and Parkinson are prefects." Ron said in a disgusted tone. Harry frowned.  
  
"What about Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot for Hufflepuff." Ron said.  
  
"And Anthony Goldstien and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw." Hermione said.  
  
The next day Hermione noticed Emily in the back of the library, she walked over to her. "Hello, Emily."  
  
"Hello Hermione." Emily said.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, not at all." Emily told her.  
  
"You know you didn't have to leave the compartment, we could have made room." Hermione told Emily.  
  
"Oh it's alright, I didn't want you guys to change the way you normally sit in the compartment." Emily told her.  
  
"So where'd you end up sitting?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"In my own compartment." Emily told her. Hermione nodded, and looked to her right to see Harry and Cho talking. Emily looked at Hermione's mood, and saw a tinge of Jealousy. Emily smirked, she had already guessed that Hermione and Harry and something between, them but she wasn't exactly sure. "Fan of Cho?" Emily asked Hermione, who sighed.  
  
"Not really, I think she's up to something."  
  
"She's always up to something." Emily told Hermione. Harry sat next to Hermione.  
  
"Hey." He said, slightly flushed. Hermione rolled her eyes, as she started to read a book. "What?" He asked Hermione.  
  
"Nothing." Hermione said.  
  
Remus had taken Kellie to Grimmauld Place. Kellie could hardly, walk so he had to carry her. The Healers told him that he would have to help her use her leg muscles now. He settled her down on the sofa.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kellie told him.  
  
"What for?" Remus asked her.  
  
"You having to carry me." She told him.  
  
"It's alright." He told her. "I'm just relieved you're okay." Remus told her. Sirius walked in.  
  
"Kellie!" He said and hugged her.  
  
"Sirius, get off me!" She said. Remus chuckled at the two.  
  
"Anyone want some tea?" Remus asked. Sirius and Kellie nodded.  
  
"I can't believe you're holding Order Headquarters here." Kellie told Sirius  
  
"I know, but I'm the only living immediate Black. No one lived here besides Kreacher but he hardly counts." Sirius said, as Remus walked in and sat next to Kellie, handing them both tea.  
  
"Thanks." Kellie said to Remus.  
  
"No problem." Remus told Kellie. Sirius rolled his eyes at the two.  
  
Ron saw Emily on a bench on the quidditch pitch. She seemed to be writing something. Ron had wanted to spend some time working on keeper skills, he hadn't wanted anyone to know about it. And he definitely didn't want Emily to see him, if he was bad. He watched as Emily looked at him, he tried to hide the broom behind his back, as she walked onto the quidditch field.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Emily asked.  
  
"I was just... looking at the quidditch field, nice green grass you know." He said lamely. Emily looked behind him, and saw his broom.  
  
"Are you going to try out for the quidditch team?" Emily asked him, he suddenly turned rather red.  
  
"Well yea, I was thinking about it." Ron mumbled.  
  
"Best of luck, I'll leave you alone, I've got to get some studying before I go to sleep, see you later." She told him. He nodded.  
  
"Yea, bye!" Ron said. 'Okay, you've really got to work on talking to girls you like.' Ron thought.  
  
Draco sat in his room playing with a snitch he had stolen from the basement of the Malfoy Manor. He kept catching it and let it go free again. He got bored and left the Slytherin dungeons, he walked outside, where he saw Ginny, and a couple of friends in her year.  
  
"Still fancy Ginny then?" Asked a dreamy voice.  
  
"Yes, Luna." He said his teeth gritted. Truth be told, she was the only non- slytherin that didn't talk to him with a hatred, he didn't mind her that much, only when she started on him fancying Ginny.  
  
"Maybe you should ask her out." Luna suggested.  
  
"And get jinxed and hexed to a bloody pulp by her and her brother, no thanks." Draco said and walked away, but Luna was persistent.  
  
"That wouldn't necessarily happen."  
  
"Luna, I am Draco Malfoy, she is Ginny Weasley. Malfoys and Weasleys don't mix well."  
  
"Whatever you say." Luna said and saw Ron, she smiled and walked over to him.  
  
Neville walked up to Ginny as she departed from her friends. "Hello Ginny."  
  
"Hello Neville." Ginny said.  
  
"How's your classes been going?" Ginny asked Neville.  
  
"Alright, still a disaster in Potions though."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't worry about Potions, Snape is just an awful teacher." Ginny assured him.  
  
"Yea, well one would hope." Neville said.  
  
Harry trudged to the detention he had earned himself on the first day of school, it was rather sad, but he wasn't going to have a stupid Ministry- employed teacher tell him he was lying, well that was until McGonagall told him to keep quiet about it, he didn't really want to get expelled he sighed and did as Umbridge ordered, when he gasped in pain. He looked at his hand and saw 'I must not tell lies' on his hand, just as he had written it on the paper.  
  
"Ah good, it should work just as planned." Umbridge said with a smirk. Harry gritted his teeth and kept working on the lines, he wasn't going to let Umbridge win, by becoming too weak, no way.  
  
The second night was just as bad, his cuts that had somewhat healed, were now cut open again. But what made it worse was after the lesson Ron and Harry had talked and Ron found out what Umbridge had really been making him do. Ron had urged Harry to tell Dumbledore, or someone, but he would let Umbridge have the satisfaction of knowing she got to him, no way no how.  
  
After his final night of detention he was happy to find out that Ron made the quidditch team, even with Angelina saying he wasn't as good as some of the others, he could hopefully help him with that.  
  
He gazed at Hermione she looked very peaceful as she slept. He smiled slightly at the sight, before she awoke.  
  
"Oh Hello Harry it's just you." Harry smiled down at her, "Yea it's just me." He told her. They talked for awhile, he told her about his scar burning when she touched his arm, and other things like that, she told him to tell Dumbledore, but he argued that it wouldn't help much. Later they both went to bed.  
  
Remus and Kellie sat in Kellie's room. Remus had her standing straight. He put his hand on her hips and let them travel down to her thigh. Okay normally Remus would have taken Kellie down and started kissing her. But Remus was trying to help Kellie use her muscles once again. Remus moved Kellie's right leg in front of her left, Kellie stumbled almost falling, but Remus caught her.  
  
"Try and keep yourself steady." Remus told her. Kellie nodded. Remus stood up, and put his hand behind her neck.  
  
"Remus..." Kellie said.  
  
"Yes?" He asked her, looking at her lips and unconsciously licking his own.  
  
"Should we do this, I mean did you happen to get married or..."  
  
"No." Remus said.  
  
"A girlfriend?" Kellie asked him.  
  
"No." Remus told her, putting his forehead on hers. Kellie smiled slightly and put her arms around Remus' neck. Remus kissed Kellie, he lay her down on the bed and they started to kiss more passionately. They heard the door open and looked to see Sirius, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well at least this time, you guys weren't having sex." Sirius said with a chuckle. Kellie blushed lightly at the memory of Sirius walking in on Remus and her having sex. Remus got off of Kellie and wiped his lips, and put his hand threw his hair.  
  
"We-we weren't doing anything."  
  
"Mm hm, you know you just straddling her, and the touching of the lips...yea that was nothing." Sirius smirked.  
  
A/N: And that's chapter three, did you love it or did you hate it? Tell me in a review!  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Manny2003: lol, yes Sirius' mind power is awesome. Sorry it took so long to get up, I haven't been able to write all my review thanks and get online long enough to update.  
  
Katie: Yes it does suck for Remus and Sirius they lost their women and they want them back! Yes I managed to write about half of the order of the pheonix in five chapters, very good if me and Anna say so. You and your banana's. OMG! Don't know how this is reative to anything but your bana thing wasn't so now here is my un realtive thing- in Language Arts class (writing) we had to write a script and perform a couple of scene, and I played the killer/goth! It was hilarious! I must send you pictures, when I get them developed. I used this bulb digger (which looks a lot like a dildo with measurements and all! Lol!) It was so funny I looked so gothic, and we made my hair black, I so think I should turn from prep/athletic to goth now! Lol.Nope Emily isn't a prefect. Yes, well Emily wasn't held captive by the dursely's now was she? I was going to make her paranoid and stuff, but then I got this wholle other idea, and liked it much better. You'll see what I do with the arch thing...he may be dead, and he may not. I will not tell you. hint: Next story is called The Arch  
  
BurningIce22: Got the Dayam thigny.... Oh yes chappie 5 was very much fun to write, I'll always love my Remy, Sirius, Kellie and Ally. I miss James and Lily sniff.  
  
Arie: Thanks for the complement!  
  
Anna: Yes, you've read all the way up to chappie five, but it's still great to read a second reaction of yours! Lol.  
  
Bloomz-baby: Glad you like it,sorry for the wait.  
  
In-Love-With-James-Potter: Emily/Harry...I have to say I don't see a love relationship between them. I see them having more of a brother/sister relationship. Ron/Hermione... am I hinting at that? Draco/Ginny... well thats rather obvious is it not? I'll invent my own stuff but most of this story is going to have a lot based on the book. 


	4. Chapter IV

The next Morning Harry was the first to wake up in the boys dormitory he walked down to the common room to write a letter to Sirius, he then realized how hard it was to tell someone everything that was going on. After a while of gazing out the window he finally figured out the perfect letter, not to detailed for any owl catchers that opened letters. So he should be safe, Harry traveled down to the owlery, bumping into Mrs. Norris on the way. He told Hedwig where to go and who the letter was for, when he heard someone else walk into the owlery. He turned around and saw Cho.  
  
"Hi." Harry said.  
  
"Oh...Hi." She said breathlessly. "I didn't think anyone would be up here this early... I only just remembered it is my mother's birthday." Cho explained as she held up her parcel. They started to talk about quidditch when he said he couldn't have seen the tryouts because of his detention.  
  
"That Umbridge woman is foul." Cho told him in a voice only above a whisper. "Putting you in detention just because you told the truth about how - how - how he died. Everyone heard about it, it was all over the school. You were really brave standing up to her like that." Cho gave him a small smile, that made Harry believe he was going to float off the floor. Cho thought he was brave, and she smiled at him. His day was made. After a confrontation with Filch, Harry and Cho went their separate ways.  
  
After eating Harry and Ron went out to practice, while Hermione and Emily were walking down the corridor to do some essay for Snape.  
  
"Why don't you like quidditch?" Emily asked Hermione. Emily after all was beater on the Ravenclaw quidditch team, and didn't understand how Hermione could not like the game with Harry and Ron being obsessed with it.  
  
"I just don't like the sport. Sure it's fun to watch, but I fear he's going to get hurt." Hermione explained.  
  
"Who, Ron or Harry?" Emily asked with a smirk.  
  
"Har-Both" Hermione said, covering up as Emily caught her off guard.  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Hermione, I know when your lying." Hermione remembered Emily's power.  
  
"Lying is a mood?" Emily shrugged.  
  
"I suppose." Emily said. After they finished the essay they walked to their separate common rooms. Emily knocked into Neville along the way.  
  
"Oh hello, you're Neville correct?" Emily asked him, Neville gave her a small smile and nodded.  
  
"Yea, that's me." Neville said. Ginny walked up to them.  
  
"Hello Emily, Neville." Ginny said.  
  
"Hello Ginny." Neville said with a smile. Emily smirked at Neville, she didn't even have to use her power to tell he liked her, that was a bit obvious.  
  
Kellie sat in the kitchen reading the Daily Prophet. ...Among those 'eccentric decisions' are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the hiring of werewolf Remus Lupin...  
  
"Oh dear." Kellie breathed. Remus walked in and she put the Daily Phrophet behind her back.  
  
"Kellie what are you hiding?" Remus asked her.  
  
"Hiding? What on earth are you talking about? I'm not hiding anything." Kellie said, trying her best to convince Remus; which was not working in the least. Remus grabbed it out of her hand, he had the advantage of walking, something Kellie was very sorry she had taken for granted so long ago. She watched his face become dull reading about Umbridge. He hated her, he talked about her with a pure hatred of a thousand suns. Then his eyes went dark. She knew he had read the part that said his name.  
  
"Werewolf Remus Lupin." Remus said.  
  
"Remus..." Kellie started.  
  
"That's all anyone sees me as, just a werewolf, just a freaking werewolf." Remus said. Kellie grabbed his hand.  
  
"Your are under no expectations, just a werewolf." Kellie told him, as she stood up. She'd mastered balancing herself on two feet, but she still couldn't walk very well. Remus didn't need to carry her anymore as all she needed was someone to steady her when walking.  
  
"No one sees me as anything else." Remus said, his anger rising from within him.  
  
"I see you as someone else, everyone in the order, trusts and respects you. Even if you are a werewolf, you're the most gentle and caring man I've ever met." Kellie kissed him lightly, it seemed to calm him down slightly.  
  
"I don't know how I survived without you." Remus told her truthfully. Kellie smiled at him.  
  
Harry had earned himself detention once again, it seemed to be getting easier, gaining the detention, the scar on his hand worsened. Then Hermione suggested he formed a Defence Against the Dark Arts class... he had at first thought they'd gone completely mad, but after his outburst at him he realized he was probably the only person in the school that had that much experience.  
  
October came and the trio headed for Hog's head.  
  
"So did you tell Emily?" Ron asked Hermione. Harry smirked.  
  
"Yes, I did, she said she'd meet us there." Hermione told him. Harry walked into Hog's Head and wasn't too surprised it was nothing like The Three Broomstick, they walked to get three butterbeers then traveled to a corner in the back of the room. Emily had somehow snuck up behind them.  
  
"Holy shit!" Ron muttered, surprised she was right next to him.  
  
"Sorry, hadn't meant to scare you." Emily told him, seating herself next to him.  
  
"So who else are we waiting for?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh just a couple of people." Hermione told him, he saw Emily's eyebrows go up at Hermione's statement, The door opened and in came a crowd of students, first Neville with Dean and Lavender, followed by Pavarti and Padma with Cho and one of her giggling friends, Luna Lovegood came in by herself.  
  
"A couple?" Harry muttered to Hermione, she gave him a weak smile as more people walked in. Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch- Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, some Hufflepuff girl, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry Boot; Ginny followed by a guy of the Hufflepuff quiddtch team, the twin's along with their friend Lee, and that was it.  
  
"A couple of people!?" Harry repeated.  
  
"The idea seemed quite popular." Hermione said with a smile looking at the people around them. Luna Lovegood sat near Ron, Ron was slightly disgruntled by this, but smiled at Emily.  
  
"Hello Harry." Neville said, as Ginny and a Hufflepuff sat down.  
  
"Hello Neville." Harry said. Hermione and Harry took turns explaining everything about the group they were forming, There were little disputes here and there, but none of the less they all signed up, some more reluctant then the others. All in all it went really well. The trio and Emily left Hog's Head and started talking about Ginny and Michael, Hermione then changed the subject to Harry and Cho.  
  
"Well she just couldn't keep her eyes off you, could she?" Hermione said, Harry could have sworn she had almost said it a bit coldly. Emily smirked, and turned to Ron.  
  
"Ron, come off it. Your not going to be able to control whatever Ginny does." Emily told him.  
  
"But - He seems rude, if he tries anything on her, I'll beat him to a bloody pulp." Emily smirked.  
  
"I have no doubt in that." Emily told him, meanwhile Hermione and Harry were sill on the subject of Harry and Cho.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"I'm just saying, I mean you would think she would save a bit of dignity, and not just jump into your arms." Hermione said.  
  
"She was not jumping into my arms!" Harry argued with Hermione.  
  
"Right, she just smiled at you every single moment, for no reason."  
  
"She smiled at me a lot?" Harry said hopefully. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
The next day a new decree came out. If they continued their idea of this club, they could possibly get expelled. They all mutually decided they would continue anyhow. Before Potions, Malfoy was bragging about the Slytherin being able to continue with their quidditch team, and he started on Harry being a nut case, when Neville charged at him. Harry and Ron dragged him back in line with the other Gryffindors.  
  
"Neville, you could have gotten hurt. I had to stop you." Harry said answering Neville's glare he just picked up his bag and angrily walked into class. Emily waved to them and followed Neville. Ron gave her a large smile.  
  
"What was with Neville?" Ron asked Harry. Harry didn't answer, he knew why, but he could really tell Ron, it wasn't his story to tell.  
  
Later that night Sirius came back to tell Harry he was proud he was breaking the rules... well that was Sirius for you.  
  
"So how's Emily?" Sirius asked Harry.  
  
"She's good, her and Neville seem to be slowly becoming friends." Harry told Sirius.  
  
"Yes, all I've heard was things that Remus told me about letters he's gotten from her. He's assumed she's afraid the letter will be intercepted if she sent one to me." They nodded. Suddenly Sirius seemed alarmed, and a stubby hand with three old fashioned rings were apparent in the fire. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and the three made a run for the boys dormitory stairwell.  
  
Emily sat in her room writing another letter to Remus.  
  
Remus,  
  
How is Kellie doing? I saw the column in the Daily Prophet about her being found. I'm glad you got her back. God knows all you did for years was brood her death. How's Paddy doing? Tell him I miss him, and I hope to see him soon.  
  
Love, Emily  
  
Emily pet her owl, Artemis; nickname Arty. "Hey Arty, give this to Remus." The owl hooted. The owl was a warm brown color with deep blue eyes. Arty flew off, and Emily smiled.  
  
"QUIDDITCH PRACTICE RIGHT NOW!" Emily heard Cho yell.  
  
God how I hate her. Emily thought and went to get her stuff. She was the child of two beaters, and she followed in their footsteps.  
  
Draco saw a owl on his bed. The owl wasn't recognizable, he took the parcel from it, and the owl flew off.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
It's Kellie. I need to tell you I'm out. Moony got me out. Please keep in touch, I'll love to her about how that plan of yours is working out.  
  
Kellie.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
Dear Kellie,  
  
I DO NOT HAVE A PLAN! Is there something in that sentence you can not understand? Plus she has a boyfriend, not that that'll stop me, I'm just saying so you know.  
  
Draco  
  
He found his owl and sent it off.  
  
Later that week the group had their first meeting, where Hermione suggested they get a name, there were such suggestions as the Anti-Umbridge League, the Ministry Are Morons Group, The Defence Association, but they decide it would be Dumbledore's Army, courtesy of Ginny Weasley. Harry worked with Neville after a while, he started to go around the room, checking everyone's progress.  
  
He was happy to Cho say to Harry he made her nervous, that had to be a somewhat good sign right?  
  
A/N: That was a rather short chapter but I liked it, tell me what you think!  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
BurningIce22: Yea, I like Emily too. H/Hr...not so much this fic will it be H/Hr, cause I am going by the book a lot. But...well I don't wanna give anything away so just wait and see.  
  
Bloomz-baby: here's more for you!  
  
Manny2003: Yes well it seems Sirius has a diability on kncoking on doors.  
  
Katie: Yes sorry it took me so long for the chappie before this. Yes I love Luna and her randomness, plus I'm adding more emotion to her as you'll see in chapter six, which isn't really done yet. Neville is awesome! I wub him! Luna and Emily get along fairly weel, neither really like Cho. You have a best friend Katey? Dear lord isn't that confusing....Yup Cho and Harry romance still in full bloom. Harry likes emily like a sister...hermione whistles innocently and he he has a crush on cho. Ron likes Emily if you couldn't tell! Yup I hate Umbridge I had a sub like a week ago that was like her she said 'ahem' whenever she wanted out attention...quite scary really. Yup Anna is my new beta. Yes the review was long enough!  
  
Anna: Yes...you may be senceing a bit of a co/emily rivalry. cackles  
  
In-Love-With-James-Potter: Yup I liked that ron quote too, which pretty much gives away that he likes Emily.  
  
Mel: Finally! You have reviewed! I've been wondering where you'd disapppeared too. I know a drunk...you would have never guessed, now would you've? You don't want him with hermione...why not? Like I've said the next story is The Arch... you'll see what happens. 


	5. Chapter V

After almost a month Remus had been able to get Kellie to walk fairly well. Kellie still walked with a limp, but she was doing much better then before. Kellie walked into the kitchen and grabbed some coffee. She kissed Remus' cheek.  
  
"What are you reading?" She asked, while stifling a yawn.  
  
"Good morning, I am reading some trash about Harry." Remus told Kellie.  
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
"I honestly don't know where they come up with these things." Remus shook his head in disgust.  
  
"Up to going to Grimmauld Place? I honestly think Sirius needs some cheering up." Kellie asked, Remus nodded.  
  
"Yea, that sounds like a good idea." Remus said. "Would you think he would be mad if say oh, brought along Ally?" Remus asked Kellie.  
  
"I don't know." Kellie told him. "He might be a little relieved, seeing his lost love." Remus nodded.  
  
"She needs him before she can get better... I know it." Remus said.  
  
Remus, Kellie and a wobbly Ally stood at the front door of Grimmauld Place. Sirius opened the door and smiled.  
  
"Remus! Kellie! Ally..." He said quite surprised Ally was with them. Ally wobbled backwards, but Kellie took her hand and dragged her inside.  
  
"He's a killer!" Ally said pointing to Sirius.  
  
"I am not!" Sirius argued. Kellie sighed.  
  
"Ally he isn't the killer, he was framed by Peter."  
  
"No! Peter was nice, why couldn't I have gone out with him...he was loyal, trustworthy..." Ally started going on and on.  
  
"He killed Lily and James." Remus said. "Peter, was a liar and deceived us all." He explained to Ally.  
  
"How do you know!" Ally yelled at him.  
  
"Because Voldemort and his little Death Eaters tortured me in chains telling me the truth about their little framing of Sirius." Kellie said speaking up. Ally crossed her arms and fell backwards. Sirius took her hand and helped her up.  
  
"Ouch." Ally said rubbing the back of her head. Sirius led her to a couch.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me she was this bad?" Sirius asked Remus.  
  
"Because I knew you'd do this." Remus said. "And we couldn't do it with the kids around."  
  
"What is 'this'?" He said mimicking Remus.  
  
"Helping her, trying to stop her drinking." Remus said. Sirius looked at Ally. She looked almost exactly the same, unlike Kellie. But then again Kellie went through years of torture, and Ally didn't. Ally's hair was the same golden blonde, although it was possibly a bit more golden. Her body looked exactly the same, not that Sirius was thinking about her body, and the times they had sex, and the way her... no he wasn't thinking about that! Sirius looked over to Kellie who was limping out of the kitchen with tea for Ally. Kellie's hair seemed to have darkened from a light brown to a medium brown, she had gotten some fat on her since they first saved her, when she could have been comparable to a stick.  
  
"Okay so you're right." Sirius said. Ally burped, and started to giggle.  
  
"Oh that's disgusting." Kellie said. "I mean come on I don't even burp when I get drunk."  
  
"Which happens quite often." Remus reminded her.  
  
"Hey! That hasn't happened for like a decade and some years." Kellie defended herself. Remus smirked, and kissed Kellie. Sirius rolled his eyes at them, he felt someone staring at him, and looked at Ally.  
  
"What?" He asked her, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Emily's eyes look exactly like yours." Ally said, putting her hand on his cheek. Sirius felt his heart beating faster. She seemed the only person that could control Sirius in all ways possible.  
  
"Y-yea, I've seen." Sirius said. Ally smiled and took her hand away from his face, she threw up in front of herself. Sirius rubbed her back. "Kreacher!!" Sirius yelled, as Ally spit out the last piece of throw up in her mouth.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Clean this up." He motioned to the mess. Kreacher nodded and started cleaning it all up. Sirius leaded Ally to the bathroom, where she washed her mouth of the after taste, and washed her face. She stumbled into his arms, she wasn't nearly as bad as before but she was still pretty drunk. Sirius put Ally's arms around his neck, and carried her, as soon as her head hit his shoulder she fell asleep.  
  
"How is she?" Remus asked.  
  
"Asleep for now." Sirius said in voice only a hair above a whisper. Remus nodded. Sirius put her down in an empty bed, and walked back downstairs.  
  
"So how are you two doing?" Sirius asked. Sirius saw Remus' hand was on Kellie's inner thigh.  
  
"Good." Kellie said.  
  
"So I see." Sirius said motioning to the physical contact between the two. Remus moved his hand, and immediately felt like something was missing.  
  
"So what's new?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Oh you mean, I know something that's new, while I'm stuck in this wretched old house." Sirius said, somewhat bitterly. Kellie looked at him sympathetically.  
  
"We just don't want you to get thrown back into Azkaban." Kellie said, putting a comforting hand on Sirius' shoulder.  
  
"I don't care if I'm thrown back, as long as I kill Peter." Sirius said.  
  
"You can't kill Peter, what he did was wrong, but you can't. If you do you'll certainly be thrown into Azkaban, and would lose Emily, Harry and Ally." Kellie told him.  
  
"I hate you." Sirius said.  
  
"Now why's that?" Kellie asked him.  
  
"Your too logical." Sirius said.  
  
Later that night Remus and Kellie went back to Remus' while Ally stayed at Sirius'. Well Ally really didn't have much of a choice as she was still asleep.  
  
Kellie walked into her room, still holding Remus' hand. Remus saw Kellie look at the bed.  
  
"Kellie we shouldn't." Remus told her. "Your right leg still isn't working properly." Kellie nodded, Remus could see the disappointment on her face. He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry we waited fourteen years, I think we can wait two weeks or so." Remus said.  
  
"Okay." Kellie gently kissed Remus on the lips and turned to change, Remus walked out respectfully and closed the door, he was about to close it all the way, until his brain in between his legs started to take over his control. The door was still opened a hairline of a fracture. Remus peeked inside where he saw Kellie start to unbutton her shirt.  
  
"Oh screw this." Remus said he walked into Kellie room, Kellie jumped in surprise. Remus kissed her and bent her down on the bed. "Okay, I can't wait." Remus said kissing her neck.  
  
Ally woke up and yawned. She had a headache. There's only one way to solve that... drink more. Ally thought. She noticed she wasn't home and she screamed. Sirius bolted into the room.  
  
"What's wrong Ally?" He asked her.  
  
"You-you, you killed Lily and James." 'Okay I thought we already went over this.' Sirius thought.  
  
"No, Peter did. Remember Remus, Kellie and I went over this already." Ally thought hard, and what she thought to be a dream was actually reality.  
  
"Yea, sorry." She said rubbing her forehead. Sirius walked out of the room and came back in with a blue steaming potion.  
  
"Drink that." Sirius told her. Ally examined it. "It's not poisonous." He told her. Ally hesitantly drank it, and the headache seemed to lessen.  
  
"Your headache should go away in about fifteen minutes." Sirius told her. Ally gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Thanks." She said. "How was Emily?" Ally asked Sirius.  
  
"She was good the last time I saw her." Sirius informed Ally, whose hand was now on top of his own, they locked eyes, and Ally blushed lightly, and put a piece of hair behind her ear. Sirius noticed she missed a piece, and put it behind her ear for her.  
  
"Sirius..." Ally said.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"I've missed you, more then I ever thought I would." Ally told him.  
  
"I guess I'll take that as a compliment." Sirius said.  
  
"No It's just, I've told you my mum was a death eater, and I hated her with a passion of a thousands suns. But you, when you were assumed as a death eater.... I couldn't hate you, no matter how hard I tried." Ally told him. "I still loved you." Ally told him.  
  
"And now?" Sirius gulped.  
  
"I still love you." Ally told him, Sirius kissed Ally.  
  
"I still love you too." Sirius said, as they started to kiss again.  
  
Kellie's head rested on Remus' chest, her hand was playing with the chest hair at the top of his chest.  
  
"Having fun?" Remus asked her.  
  
"Yes." Kellie smiled. "I don't remember you ever having this much chest hair." Kellie said.  
  
"Well that was awhile ago." Remus told her.  
  
"Too long ago." Kellie said.  
  
"Too right you are." Remus told her. Kellie smiled and played with his regular hair. "Ugh, its gray." He said. Kellie chuckled.  
  
"Don't be silly, you only have a couple gray hairs, making you all the sexier." Kellie said and kissed his neck.  
  
"You think gray hair is sexy?" Remus asked her. Kellie bit her lip.  
  
"Well not if it's all over your head, but you've only got a couple, it makes you look rugged." Remus nodded.  
  
"Right then." He said. Kellie smiled, Remus smiled back at her.  
  
Cho walked over to Emily before classes. "Listen to me, I do not want you hanging out with Harry or any of his friends." Cho told Emily.  
  
"And what makes you think I'll listen to you?" Emily asked Cho.  
  
"Oh you will, if you know what's good for you." Cho told her.  
  
"Sorry Cho, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you're not intimidating in the slightest." Emily told her. Cho held her wand threateningly at Emily's neck. A few people had gathered around them by now, one of them being Luna, who held her wand up to Cho.  
  
"Put your wand down." Luna said not fazed in the slightest.  
  
"And what if I don't Loony?" Cho asked Luna. Emily punched Cho in the nose.  
  
"Don't call her Loony." Emily said, and walked out. Luna followed her, but not before grabbing her hat for the big quidditch game.  
  
Ally woke up sleeping on the couch, with her legs tangled with Sirius'. Sirius was wearing black trousers and a black shirt. His skin was incredibly pale. Ally kissed him on the forehead. 'I'm glad we're back together' Ally thought. Ally felt an urge for alcohol. But he's back, and we're together. I don't need any. She thought, but her craving seemed to think otherwise. Sirius' eye fluttered open.  
  
"Where's your alcohol?" Ally whispered.  
  
"Right cabinet." Sirius muttered turning, as Ally left the room, Sirius abruptly fully opened his eyes and ran after her, he grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. "No." He told her.  
  
"No? Would you like to be any more vague?" Ally asked him sarcastically.  
  
"I mean, no you can't drink any alcohol."  
  
"Your not my father."  
  
"No, I'm your boyfriend. But I'm not letting you have anything to drink." Sirius told her.  
  
"Sirius! I need something, I'm an alcoholic, and if you can't deal with that then maybe we shouldn't be together."  
  
"Ally, I am just trying to help you become a sober woman." Sirius said, putting his hand on her cheek. "I'll do anything to prevent you from starting that nasty drinking habit again." Sirius told her.  
  
"Do you have any green tea then?" Ally asked him. Sirius smiled and nodded. Sirius made a note to move the alcohol later today.  
  
"So how's your job?" Sirius asked Ally.  
  
"I was fired as a Healer, I came to work drunk a couple of times, and they fired me. So now I work at Flourish and Blotts, it gives me an income. They only need me on weekends and the beginning of the school year, so I try to stay sober then." Ally told him. Sirius handed her a cup of tea. "Thanks." She whispered.  
  
"No problem." He told her.  
  
A/N: So how'd you like that chapter. I wrote that in one sitting. Go me! Review please!  
  
Review thanks:  
  
Katie: Gosh? Right... lol jk.She was breathless cause she had run to get to the owelry... Of coarse Hermione si worried about them both...she just a bit more worried about Harry...but a bit!... Yes, sensing a relationship between Neville and Emily now aren't we? cough not that it's romantic or anything....(in hadgrid tone) I shouldn't have said that.... Yup Neville likes Ginny... erm I shall not answer that question on the reason I am not giving you any hints. You want Ginny/Draco hmm.. well then you'll like... chapter....checks ms word for which chapter stuff happens Chapter Eight! (which is finished) Oh I am soooo good...I have up to chapter eight done...though it still has to be betaed. Yes porr Remus bot the article, but kellie made it all better. Something you wrote bout tha paper: Like flashing it to him. (you meant showing him the paper, but when I was scrolling down and saw that I was like WHAT!?...get it...my sick lil' perverted mind like my friend Naomi said to shut the windows in class and I'm like No it's hot in here, she sed You're the only one that's hot in here, I sed I know I am... she sed NO! I didn't mean IT LIKE THAT!...lol it was hilarious, and then my fried Sherylanne was drawing a cherry...n nothing good came out of that... lol) Right back to the review thanks....Yes Ally know Remus is a werewolf as does Emily. Yup I'm sur3e cho DID wait until SHE was FINISHED to make the practise. " Everything just works out for him" that inspired me n I put it in a latter chapter... thanks for the inspiration.  
  
BurningIce22: Nope Kellie isn't settign Draco up with anyone. Draco liked Ginny... catch my drift?  
  
Arie: Yup I like the Kellie/Draco relationship thingy too.  
  
Anna: I was thinkign of a cho/Emily fight... but I think I'll add it to the arch...not the order. Sorry you were bored, but Is ent u 2 chappie's then as soon as u were done with those I sent you two more, happy? I hope so!  
  
In-love-with-james-potter: Yup, Hermione is jealous. Oh yea Ron just hates Emily (sarcasum) I know I am having James/Lily seperation problems but I had an idea for a story involving them once I finish up this series. I think It'll have Kellie... not sure about Ally....  
  
Melanie: Not exactly Hermione isn't 'the girl' especially since Ron dosen't like her in that hides from Ron/Hermione shippers Nah I don't want harry with Luna.... Luna wants Ron... and you'll see what happens in the Arch (which is going to really start ALL the hormones...) NO! NO! NO! Harry/Emily they are like siblings...it just dosen't work however I am going to have Harry be a bit... protective, which some of you I know are going to think is jealousy...well you'll see.Lollers...oh dear lord I knew this girl...and well that a horrifing story... lollers is an evil word! I know I'll have cho say it lol! Don't worry you got your Sirius/Ally they weren't supposed to be too big this story. Mor ebig next story...kinda. Of coarse, our little ferret is in love! They grow up so fast.... Lol. Blushes at complements.  
  
Manny2003: Can not tell you about my Sirius situation... here a HINT!!!!! (caps to attract other reviewers so they get the hint also) Next story is The Arch...there is hidden meaning behidn that, and don't worry this story isn't a cliff hanger, well actually it kinda is, but don't worry I think you can infer about it once you see the cliff hanger.  
  
BlahBlah104: New Reviewer! Wahoo! Glad you loved em all! 


	6. Chapter VI

Emily and Luna walked over to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Hello." Luna said, as they reached the four of them. "I'm supporting Gryffindor." She said stating the obvious. "Look what it does..." She said. She pointed her wand at her hat, and the lion made a realistic roar, that anyone that heard jumped. "Well anyhow good luck Ronald." Luna said and walked away.  
  
"How is he?" Emily asked Harry.  
  
"Nervous, extremely nervous." Harry told her. Emily gave Ron a weak smile.  
  
"Well it's normal, I was nervous my first game. Well I better go and eat, Good luck to the both of you." Emily said, and waved them goodbye.  
  
As they got onto the Quidditch pitch to start the game Harry tried to make out the chanting he could hear...  
  
Weasley cannot save a thing, He cannot block a single ring, That's why Slytherin's all sing: Weasley is our King.  
  
Weasley was born in a bin, He always lets the quaffle in, Weasley will make sure we win, Weasley is our King.  
  
Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King, He always lets the Quaffle in, Weasley is our King.  
  
Harry thankfully caught the snitch and won the game. After Malfoy started taunting Fred, George and Harry, as soon as Malfoy started on Harry's mother he let go of George and they both attacked him, they were then sent to McGonnagals office. Where they were on a life-long ban courtesy of Professor Umbridge.  
  
Ron felt the snow fall on his red cheeks. He hated how he couldn't save even one goal the whole game. He heard someone walk up from behind him. They sat down. He looked and saw Loony Lovegood.  
  
"What are you doing here Luna?" He asked her.  
  
"You looked rather put out." Luna told him.  
  
"Well lets see I practically lost the game for Gryffindor." Ron said bitterly. Luna took Ron's hand. He looked at her puzzled.  
  
"You didn't lose the game, it was just your first game." Luna told him.  
  
"Didn't you hear the song? Weasley is our king." Ron said. Luna shrugged.  
  
"Who cares, they're Slytherin's they live to make our lives hell." Luna told him, and left to go. Ron looked at his hand, missing the warmth her hand had given his. Ron rubbed his hand on his pants. "Gross, it's Loony Lovegood." He said to himself.  
  
Luna sighed. She heard what Ron had said. She wiped a tear off her cheek and walked down stairs in slight anger. She wasn't looking where she was walking when she bumped into someone, who caught her, before she hit the ground.  
  
"What are you doing?" They asked each other at the same time.  
  
--- Draco's P.O.V ---  
  
I was pacing in the dressing room after the game. I probably shouldn't have taunted Potter and the Weasley's or helped make that stupid song. Okay not that good. Okay now how to fix this...I thought as I walked out to go to the common room, I bumped into Luna Lovegood, and caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"What are you doing?" We asked each other at the same time. I answered first.  
  
--- Neutral P.O.V ---  
  
"I was trying to think of how to fix things up a bit, I don't think I hit it big today with Ginny." Draco said.  
  
"Well besides insulting Ron, Harry, George, Fred, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley you made it big." Luna said sarcastically. Luna saw Ron and turned her head. Draco looked at where Luna refused to look. He saw Ron.  
  
"What happened?" Draco asked Luna.  
  
"Oh you know the usual, I touch his hand and he says 'Gross it's Loony Lovegood'" Luna said.  
  
"You want me to beat him up for you?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't think that'd go over that well with Ginny." Luna informed him. Draco shrugged.  
  
"I'm not going to lose my whole attitude just to get her." Draco told Luna.  
  
"Even so, I don't think it's a good idea." Draco shrugged.  
  
"Whatever you say Luna." He told her as they separated to go to different common rooms.  
  
Hermione looked out the window and saw Hagrid enter his hut. "Hagrid's back!" She said with a smile, Ron and Harry grinned, as Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak. They walked to Hagrids hut and were reacquainted with him. Hermione saw his face and squealed in horror.  
  
"Oh god Hagrid!" She said, Hagrid told them it wasn't a big deal and they shouldn't worry as they left to go back up to the tower Hermione fiddled with her necklace.  
  
"He said he's fine." Ron reminded her.  
  
"Yes, but didn't you see him." Hermione said, they both looked to Harry.  
  
"Oh don't worry, Hagrid can handle himself." Harry told Hermione.  
  
Ally fidgeted trying to control her urge for alcohol. Sirius walked in and noticed what she was doing. Sirius rubbed her arms.  
  
"You'll be fine, tea?" Sirius asked her. Ally nodded. Sirius made some tea and poured it in two cups, Sirius noticed Ally was looking at the cabinet that used to hold the liquor. "It's not there anymore, I moved it." Sirius told her. Ally took a big gulp of the tea.  
  
"Oh god, I don't know how I'm going to do this." Ally said.  
  
"I'll help you through it." Sirius told her.  
  
"Thank you." Ally told him. Sirius smiled down at Ally and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Emily, Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting by the lake talking, reading and doing homework.  
  
"Hermione do you do anything beside read that stupid book?" Ron asked her. Hermione put down her book Hogwarts; A History.  
  
"For your information Ron, it's the new edition." Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione.  
  
"I'm sure so much was added." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Actually, it hasn't been updated for fourteen years, it includes you and Harry a lot."  
  
"I rather if it didn't talk about me." Harry said.  
  
"It's nothing bad, just the truth." Hermione told him. Harry nodded watching Cho walk over to her friends.  
  
"You know just watching her isn't going to do anything." Hermione told Harry.  
  
"I can't go over there." Harry said. He noticed Ron was looking across the lake instead of watching Emily doing her homework. Hermione looked at Ron also.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. Emily looked up at him and across the lake, where she noticed Luna and Draco were walking around. Emily looked back down.  
  
"What's she doing with Malfoy?" Ron said, the word Malfoy in disgust.  
  
"They talk a lot." Emily told him. "I always thought they were going out, but Luna tells me otherwise." Emily said.  
  
"Why would she hang out with him?" Ron asked. "He's a death eater."  
  
"You don't know he's a death eater." Emily countered him.  
  
"His father is." Ron said, "Harry saw him when Vol-vol-voldemort killed Cedric"  
  
"You're so narrow-minded, just because his father is a death eater doesn't mean he is!" Emily said and left. "Ron it'd be wise if you run after her." Hermione told him, he grabbed his bag and ran after Emily.  
  
"They're watching us." Draco said, as he noticed Ron glaring at him. Luna turned and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't care." Luna told him. "So do you have any plan on how you are going to get Ginny?" Luna asked Draco.  
  
"I don't need a plan, girls fall at my feet. Everything works for me." Draco said. Luna raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, well...no." Draco said. Luna chuckled a bit and noticed Emily had gotten up and left the trio, Ron ran after her.  
  
"Maybe be a bit nicer to the Weasley's." Luna suggested.  
  
"Okay, okay." Draco said giving in.  
  
December came, about a few weeks after the terrible time Umbridge had gone through Hagrid's class. They were all piled with homework and more snow. Harry held the last DA meeting before they left, Zacharias Smith of coarse complained they weren't learning anything new but Fred spoke up for Harry.  
  
Later that night Harry had a dream...that turned into a vision... that was the best way to explain it. Harry woke up trying his best not to throw up again, he told McGonagall and they went to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
He tried to explain his vision to Dumbledore, whom didn't even give Harry the courtesy of looking at him. Soon they all took a portkey that brought them to Grimmaulds Place.  
  
"What's going on?" Sirius asked as he gave a hand to Ginny to help her up. "Phineas Nigellus said Arthur's been injured-" Sirius said. He was next to girl with blonde hair, whom looked a lot like Emily.  
  
"Ask Harry," Said Fred. George murmured in agreement. Harry took a breath and began to tell them the story, changing the point of view to make it seem he hadn't been the snake, only a witness. It had been harder to tell Fred, George and Ginny - people he felt were like his family, then to tell the professors.  
  
"Is mum here?" Fred asked Sirius.  
  
"She probably doesn't even know yet." Sirius said. "The important thing was to get you away before Umbridge could do anything."  
  
"We have to go to St. Mungo's." Fred said as two people apparated into the room.  
  
"I contacted Bill." A woman with light brown hair said, that stood next to Remus Lupin.  
  
"Who are you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry 'bout that I'm Kellie Nightstorm." Kellie told them. Sirius nodded to Kellie and turned to Fred.  
  
"You can not go to St. Mungos." Sirius told him.  
  
"Why not!?" George asked. "It's our father that is in trouble!"  
  
"Because how are you to explain you know this, when even Arthur's wife hasn't been told yet!" Sirius argued with him.  
  
"I don't care!" George said.  
  
"You'll be risking all of our lives, we are not supposed to know Voldemort is back... and without Harry how would you know about this?" Sirius asked him.  
  
"I don't care, if my father's going to die I am going to see him."  
  
"You guys calm down." Kellie said putting herself in between George and Sirius.  
  
"A lot good your doing, just living in here, not doing anything useful." Fred said. Remus held back Sirius.  
  
"You think I want to be here!?" Sirius yelled at Fred. "Do you truly think that! I'd rather be in your father's place, be let out of this wretched house! But no, Dumbledore has ordered me to stay here!" Ginny, Ron and Harry were silent the whole time, just watching this whole exchange. Sirius took a breath to calm himself. "I know it's hard... But we've got to stay put for the time being." Sirius said. They all took a seat. Harry and Ron sat on a couch. Ginny sat on a chair and the twins on either side of her.  
  
Kellie and the blonde woman disappeared into the kitchen and came back with eight butterbeers and one glass of water. Harry watched as the blonde took the glass of water for herself. Sirius raised a brow at her.  
  
"I'll explain later." She spoke, Sirius nodded.  
  
A scroll of parchment fell on the table with a single golden phoenix tail feather. "Fawkes." Sirius spoke. "It's your mothers hand writing." Sirius said and handed the letter to George, who ripped it open and read aloud,  
  
"Dad is still alive, I am setting out for St. Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum."  
  
"Still alive?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Maybe you should go to bed..." Sirius said, as soon as he saw just the twin's look he figured her got his answer. "Or you could stay up." Sirius said.  
  
Mrs. Weasley came in early in the morning and told them that Mr. Weasley, was indeed alright. "BREAKFAST!" Sirius said joyfully. He seemed very happy to have so many guests. Mrs. Weasley thanked Harry for telling someone about his dream and Harry and Sirius had a talk. Sirius told Harry he was fine, it was probably the aftermath of the vision.  
  
After everyone had a nice nap (besides Harry who feared to go asleep in case he became a snake and hurt one of the others in the house.) Tonks showed up to escort them to St. Mungos along with Remus and Kellie.  
  
"There isn't any seer blood in you, is there?" Tonks questioned.  
  
"No."  
  
"No prophecy stuff then." Tonks sighed.  
  
"Well actually." Kellie interrupted. "Your mother could predict things." Kellie told Harry.  
  
"She'd only get flashes of people she knew, what they were doing, what was to happen to them." Kellie told Harry. "Not exactly prophecy stuff though, now is it?" They stopped walking in front of a large, old-fashioned, red brick department that sated, CLOSED FOR REFURBISHMENT. Harry watched Ginny, Tonks and Mrs. Weasley walk threw the door, much like the platform to 9 3/4 .  
  
"Let's go." Kellie said. Kellie, Harry and Remus walked into the wall and was transported into a nice looking place with wizards with elephant trunks, hands sticking out of their chest and other very weird things.  
  
"Are they doctors?" Harry questioned Ron. Ron looked horrorstruck.  
  
"You mean those nutty muggles who like to cut people up? Nah, there healers." Ron told him. Harry nodded. Harry looked at the Floor guide, it read;  
  
ARTIFACT INCIDENTS.......................Ground Floor (cauldron explosions, wand backfiring, broom crashes etc.)  
  
CREATURE-INDUCED INJURIES..............First Floor (bites, stings, burns, embedded spines, etc.)  
  
There were a couple others that Harry quickly read, but Mrs. Weasley had already begun to walk to where Mr. Weasley was.  
  
"We'll wait outside Molly, Arthur won't want to many visitor's at once." Tonks said. Remus and Kellie nodded in agreement. Harry drew-back with the three of them, but Mrs. Weasley pulled him through the door. "Don't be silly, Harry, Arthur wants to thank you..."  
  
Ginny gave her father a hug, which he happily returned. "How are you Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "You still look a bit peaky."  
  
"I feel absolutely fine." Mr. Weasley said. "If they could only take off this bandages I'd be fine to go home."  
  
"Why can't they get the bandages off?" Fred asked.  
  
"I start to bleed like mad whenever they try." Mr. Weasley explained. The twins started to ask about the order and Voldemort when Mr. Weasley made them leave and brought Kellie, Remus and Tonks in. They all eavesdropped using the twins extendable ears.  
  
"Moody says that You-know-who is possessing him." Tonks said.  
  
"No, I don't think so. Or at least I don't think Voldemort knows he's doing it." Kellie said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Remus asked. The ears got fuzzy like the muggle TV when they're in a thunder storm.  
  
"She killed them." Fred said, as the others looked at Harry with fear in their eyes. Harry gulped  
  
A/N: Hope you liked that chapter! Tell me what you think in a review! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. My computer has been down, and we just go a new one so yay! I can finally update. Hope you guys can forgive me! --Jessie  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Katie: Five days, yes that was so long how could you have lived? lol. Yes well the idea of Remus to bring Ally over had to happen so we could get some Ally/Sirius going on. Yes Ally was quite crazy asking why she couldn't go out with Peter. Sirius has always been in love with Ally, I mean the first time he looked around a bit he saw her an was like 'who is she?' And he cased her to earths end! (the airport) Oh well it's not really disgusting when ppl burp but all the 'popular' people at my school burp randomly so I kinda had to make fun of them... he he. Evil people who yelled at Cassie today.... but that's another story all together. Most people do throw up though.... I don't neither does my Dad, then again I've never REALLY gotten drunk... Yes Remus/Kellie is cute. I think I'll keep the cuteness all story long, but if it's smooth this year... welll I've already got some roller coaster rides planned in my head for them. (metaphoricly speaking of coarse) Yes I loved the 'brian between his legs' thing also. I was just dying to write that in! lol. Ally/Emily bad relationship... well erm... you'll see in future chapters what happens. I don't like Cho either Sirius... tanning. Whose lost their brains now? WEll you see my love bits for characters are very confusing, you'll see what happens in the the stories to come.Summer starts on the 16th for me. And I really don't have a whol lot of other academic days. June 4th - Great Adventure (six flags to people who don't live round here) June 7th- Liberty Lakes, June 11th- social, yup yup so really not that much skool for me. I'm happy but sad cause we all get split up into three different highschools

BurningIce22: Yup Emily has been living with Ally. Nah cho's a bitch and that's why we hate her.

Icy: Glad you like the series, wow you just sta for three days reading, go you!

Manny2003: The Arch...hmmm I don't think it should sound bad, it's a VER BIG hint. You just have to read inbetween the lines. Plus you'll basicly figure it out at the end of this story, so you just have to wait and see.

Anna: Yup yup, finally had some kellie/remus, sirius/ally action! Be happy! lol.

In-love-with-james-potter: Glad you loved the chapter! A) you are correwct cho dosen't deserve cho. B) If I had a penny for every time people asked/said this I'd be rick. Emily/Harry is a total sibling relationship.

Melanie: How can you not like Draco! Draco is awesome, and sorry but he's gunna be one of our main characters, I hope you can stand it enough. Glad you like the S/A and R/K stuff!

Harrysgrl: Glad you love it!

Luthien RhiannonCat5: Yay ur back! Yea I'm moving pretty fast, but that's just cause I've got lots of things planned fro 'The Arch', and I don't need everything that's in the book in the chapters I gots loads of stuff of my own, as you can see.

Danny: Review what?


	7. Chapter VII

"Running away are we?" A voice said as Harry woke up from his nap. He looked around and saw Phineas Nigellus on the canvas of his portrait, leaning against the frame. Looking at Harry with an amused expression on his face.  
  
"Not running away no... running home." Harry said the second part in a voice below a whisper.  
  
"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave? It looks to me you would have been better off in my own house. We Slytherins are brave, yes but not stupid. For instance, given the choice we will always save our own necks."  
  
"It's not my neck I'm saving."  
  
"Oh I see. This is no cowardly flight - you are being noble." As Harry reached for the door Phineas said, "I have a message from Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Well what is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Stay where you are."  
  
"I haven't moved."  
  
"That is the message, stay where you are."  
  
"Why? What else did he say?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing whatsoever."  
  
"So that's it!" Harry said his temper rising from within him. "Stay there!? That's all anyone could tell me after I got attacked by those dementors too! Just stay put while the grown-ups sort it out Harry! We won't bother telling you anything, though, because your tiny little brain might not be able to cope with it!  
  
"You know." Said Phineas said even more loudly then Harry. "This is precisely why I loathed being a teacher. Young people are so infernally convinced that they are absolutely right about everything. Has it not occurred to you, my poor puffed-up popinjay, that there might be an excellent reason that Dumbledore is doing this?"  
  
"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe we don't want to be locked in a little box not allowed to make one movement or form an opinion because we aren't allowed to do anything. WE have restrictions on this, restrictions on that. Has it ever occurred to you that grown-ups might not always be right. Has it ever occurred to you that we might know something or two!" Harry said steam practically coming out of his ears, just then Phineas disappeared. Harry grunted.  
  
The next day Harry hid from everyone in Buckbeak's room, feeding him dead rats. It was a surprise when Harry heard Hermione's voice at the other side of the door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked Hermione, as he put a piece of her hair behind her ear, her cheeks seemed to become even redder.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth, skiing isn't really my thing, don't tell Ron that though, he just kept laughing and laughing so I told him it was great." Harry nodded.  
  
"Come on lets go eat, Mrs. Weasley lit a fire and set up sandwiches." Harry nodded and followed her to the bedroom he shared with Ron. He was surprised to see Ron and Ginny sitting on Ron's bed. Ginny and Harry had a bit of an argument, until Ginny brought up she was the one who was possessed by Voldemort in her first year.

****

Kellie woke up and put her head into Remus' chest. "Too bright." She mumbled. Remus stroked her hair.  
  
"G' Morning" Remus said.  
  
"Morning." Kellie said, as she adjusted herself in the bed, she looked up at Remus.  
  
"Happy Christmas." Remus said. Kellie smiled and put herself on top of him. She kissed him.  
  
"A very happy one indeed." She said with a smirk. Remus rolled over so that he was on top of her. He kissed her neck.  
  
"I love you." Remus said.  
  
"I love you too."

****

Emily sat in her house. Her mum was nowhere to be found, she decided to owl Remus. She handed her owl the note.

****  
  
A owl swooped down on the nightstand at Grimmauld place next to Remus and Kellie. Remus opened it and it read;  
  
Dear Remus,  
  
Mum isn't at home, do you know where she is? Tell Dad Merry Christmas! Emily  
  
"Well it looks like no one told Emily where we all are." Kellie's eyes widened.  
  
"Ally never told her?"  
  
"I suppose not." Remus put on his trousers and a shirt and headed downstairs.  
  
"Sirius! Ally!" He yelled. Sirius walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Where's your girlfriend?"  
  
"Asleep."  
  
"Well it seems she didn't tell her daughter she was here." Sirius' eyes widened.  
  
"Is she alright?" Remus nodded.  
  
"She's perfectly fine." Remus told Sirius "I'm going to go get her, I'll be back in a bit."

****

Emily sat eating some cereal for her breakfast. She was used to this kind of a meal every year, for her mother never had did anything special anyhow. She heard the door open and saw Remus.  
  
"Come along, we're going to your Dad's place." Emily smiled. "Go get your stuff." Remus told her. Emily ran upstairs putting all of her things away. She ran back downstairs with her stuff and they went to Grimmauld Place. They walked in and were greeted by Sirius and Ally.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Emily, I just totally forgot." Ally explained.  
  
"It's not the first time." Emily mumbled. Ally looked at her daughter so sad and slightly annoyed at how she had been one of the worst mother's ever. Remus avoided Sirius' gaze.  
  
"Wh-what?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Mum's forgotten to tell me loads of things, whether she was drunk or not." Emily said.

****

After they all came back from St. Mungos they (more so Ron) noticed Emily was sitting on a couch. "Emily!" Ron said. She turned around and smiled at them.  
  
"Hi Ron." Emily said.

****

Sirius and Ally were in the room they shared. "What did she mean?" Sirius asked Ally a bit vaguely but Ally knew exactly what he was talking about. Ally averted her eyes from Sirius'.  
  
"You know I've done things I'm not proud of." Ally said.  
  
"What I didn't know was how you could be so cruel to your- our daughter!" Ally looked at Sirius, her eyes were brimmed with tears.  
  
"I forgot, what can I say!" Ally told Sirius. Emily walked in just as Sirius was about to say something.  
  
"Stop! Just stop! Don't fight over me!" Emily yelled.  
  
"Emily..."  
  
"No! just... don't get angry about me!" Emily said. Her mother stepped forward and touched her arm. "Get off of me." Emily said and ran out.

****

Harry had noticed ever since Christmas ended and Sirius and Ally had had a fight. Sirius had become bitter.  
  
"Harry dear, Professor Snape would like to see you in the kitchen."  
  
"What? Why?" Harry asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"He didn't say." Harry went down stairs and into the kitchen where he saw Sirius and Snape glaring at each other.  
  
"Er..." he said Sirius and Snape turned to look at him.  
  
"Sit down, Potter."  
  
"You know, Snape. I'd prefer it if you didn't give orders around here seeing as it is my house." Snape turned red in fury.  
  
"I was supposed to see you alone Potter." Snape said glaring at Sirius who glared right back at Snape. "I'm his godfather, I have a right to be here." Sirius said.  
  
"I am here by Dumbledore's orders. But by all means stay Black I know you like to feel... involved." Snape said.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean!" Sirius growled at Snape.  
  
"I mean, I know you feel useless for the order." It was now Sirius' turn to flush red in fury. Snape's lips curled up in victory.  
  
"The headmaster has sent me to tell you Potter, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term."  
  
"Study Occlu-what?"  
  
"Occlumency, Potter. The magical defense in the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one."  
  
"Why do I have to study Occlu - thing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Occlumency" Snape corrected him, "Because the headmaster thinks it is a good idea, must you keep asking the same question?" Snape asked. "You will receive private lessons once a week, but you mustn't tell anyone, especially Dolores Umbridge. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, who is going to be teaching me?"  
  
"I am." Snape told him. Harry looked uneasily at Sirius.  
  
"Why can't Dumbledore teach Harry? Why you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Because it is a headmasters privilege to delegate less enjoyable tasks. I assure you I did not beg for the job." He got to his feet. "I expect you at 6 o'clock Monday evening, Potter. My office. If anybody asks, you are taking Remedial Potions. Nobody who has seen you in my classes could deny you need them." Snape then turned to leave.  
  
"Wait a moment." Sirius said, sitting up straighter in his chair.  
  
"I am rather in a hurry, Black... unlike you, I do not have unlimited leisure time..."  
  
"I'll get to the point then." Sirius said. "If I hear you're using these lessons to give Harry a hard time, you'll have me to answer to."  
  
"How touching." Snape sneered. "But surely you have noticed that Potter is very like his father?"  
  
"Yes, I have." Sirius said proudly. 

"Well then, you'll know he's so arrogant that criticism simply bounces off of him." Snape said sleekly. Sirius roughly pushed his chair to the side and they both pulled out their wands.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry yelled. Kellie at once came into the room. "Sirius! Snape! Stop that right now!" Kellie yelled at them. But they kept glaring at each other daring the other to make a move. "Oh for Merlin's sake." Kellie said.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Kellie said, making both Snape and Sirius stumble back. Harry look relieved. At once the Weasley's came in with Arthur.  
  
"Cured!" Arthur announced. "Merlin's beard what is going on in here?" Arthur asked. Snape sneered at Sirius. He walked over to Kellie and took his wand out of her hand and disapparated.  
  
"But what's happened?" Arthur asked Sirius again.  
  
"Nothing Arthur." Sirius said , taking his wand back from Kellie. "Just a friendly exchange between two old school friends." With what looked like enormous effort, he smiled. "So...you're cured? That's great news, really great..."

****

The next day after giving everyone good-byes and Harry getting a gift from Sirius they were escorted by Kellie, Tonks and Remus. Harry still really didn't know Kellie that well. Sirius had mentioned to him once that Kellie and Remus were romantically involved again.  
  
Kellie sat with Harry and Ron. "I've always wanted to go on this thing." Ron said as they sat down.  
  
"You won't for long." Harry said. They heard Kellie chuckle.  
  
"He's right you know." Kellie said. Ron looked confused but not for long as the night bus started and Ron had fallen back, allowing pig to fly out of his cage and land on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"I've changed my mind." Ron said after falling for the sixth time. "I never want to ride on here again."  
  
Finally they got to Hogwarts and the three adults helped them get all of their luggage off the bus.  
  
"Look after yourselves." Remus said. "And Harry, I know you don't like Snape, but he is a superb Occlumens and we all - Sirius included - want you to learn to protect yourself, so work hard, all right?" 

"Yeah, all right." Harry said.

After a talk with Zacharias Smith Ron offered to jinx him but Harry declined the offer. "Hi Harry." A voice said behind him. He turned around and saw Cho standing there.  
  
"Oh, Hi." Harry said, smiling at Cho who smiled back. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes at them.  
  
"We'll be in the library Harry." Said Hermione, who yanked Ron's arm, and Emily followed them.  
  
"Why can't we stay!" Harry could hear Ron say to Hermione. He couldn't tell what Hermione had said but her tone didn't sound very pleasant.  
  
"Had a good christmas?" Cho asked. "Mine was pretty quiet." Cho said, for some reason, she was looking rather embarrassed. "Erm there's another Hogsmeade trip next month, did you see the notice?"  
  
"What? Oh, no, I haven't checked the notice board since I got back..." Harry said, now wishing his friends were here... it was getting rather awkward. 

"Yes, it's on Valentine's Day..."  
  
"Right." Wondering why she was telling him all of this. "Well I suppose you want to-?"  
  
"Only if you do." She said eagerly. Harry was about to say. 'I suppose you want to know when the next D.A. meeting is' But that didn't seem to be the right response. "Oh, it's okay if you don't." Cho said.  
  
"No wait, erm. D'you want to come to Hogmeade with me on Valentine's Day?" Cho nodded her head eagerly.

****

The Occlumency lesson had gone pretty badly. He hadn't been able to stop Snape from entering his mind. He had gone to the library and saw Hermione, Ron and Emily.  
  
"Merlin's beard." Emily said as she saw Harry. Hermione looked up,  
  
"Dear Lord, Harry, are you alright?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." Harry said. "I just realized something." Harry said.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked. 

"Voldemort is hiding something in the department of mysteries... I saw it in my mind. I've been dreaming about it for the last month." Harry explained.  
  
"The only people that work in there are the 'Unspeakables' " Ron informed them. Emily looked at them.  
  
"It doesn't have just one door."  
  
"What? How do you know?" Harry asked Emily.  
  
"I overheard the Order talking. They said the prophecy was in there. And Kellie told them it was almost impossible to get it, there were too many doors. And other things."  
  
"Other things?" Ron question. Emily just shrugged.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"How does Kellie know this?" Hermione asked in a suspicious tone.  
  
"She used to be an Auror before she was captured." Emily told them.  
  
"So there is a weapon that Voldemort wants and a prophecy that the Order wants..." Hermione said.  
  
"Well that's certainly un-safe... what if the order has a run-in with Voldemort?" Ron asked.  
  
"The Order didn't seem to be worried about it." Emily said.  
  
"What kind of weapon, could be hidden in the Ministry?" Hermione wondered.  
  
"I don't know, but if Voldemort wants it, it has to be big." Harry said.

****

A/N: Hope you liked that chapter, a bit longer then the rest! Review please!  
  
Anna: Glad you liked this!(but I think you read chapter 4 by mistake when I posted chapter 4 instead of 6 by accident)  
  
In-Love-With-James-Potter: Your wrote :"She killed them." Fred said, as the others looked at Harry with fear in their eyes. Harry gulped. she? who is she?. My response: She is referring toKellie, who stepped on them so they couldn't hear the conversation. Draco and Luna's relationship is strictly platonic, they are friends right now.  
  
Melanie: Yes Ron wasn't exactly the bestest person in the world in that chapter. You probably won't like him very much in the tenth chapter either. Yes Draco liked Ginny very much... I like the Luna/Draco friendship a lot too, you'll see a lot more of the in the sixth story. It kind of Like Emily and Harry's relationship, given they aren't very close quiet yet and you don't them being very sibling-ly yet. But believe me the relationship are really going to change when I can stop trying to use the fifth book as a guidline. blushes You think my writing is better then the movie! I feel so cool now!  
  
Luthien: I hope it's alright I am just going to call you Luthien cause your name is soooooooo long. Yes having Ally change so much was really sad. And next year she is going to have to cope with two things. One most of you probably can figure out what I'm talking about and the other I'm not saying.  
  
Poll: I have written much farther then I have posted so I am currently on the chapter where GRAWP comes in. So I was debating on putting him in here or not. So Grawp or No Grawp? (I'll post the results next chapter!) 


	8. Chapter IIX

Neville sat on a bench on Hogwarts ground. He had been extremely quiet as of late. Since Bellatrix was out he had been working much harder on his study's and barely did anything else besides going to the D.A.  
  
"Neville, are you alright?" Emily asked him. Neville just nodded. "I know your lying."  
  
"How?" Neville asked her.  
  
"It's this little power I have." Emily told him.  
  
"Right." He mumbled unconvinced.  
  
"Are you sure your alright? You seem a bit distant..." Emily told him.  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
"Everyone."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well I care, you don't seem yourself after.... She escaped." Neville nodded.  
  
"I'll kill her." Neville said. "She did this to my parents, and I'll kill her." Neville seemed to be determined.

* * *

Draco saw his father at Hogsmeade. "Father... what are you doing here?"  
  
"Your to come with me." Lucius said grabbing Draco by the arm. Draco looked around and saw Crabbe and Goyle's father doing the same to their son.  
  
Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were pushed into the center of the circle of people in black cloaks. Then a red head was forced into the circle, and into Draco's arms. Draco recognized her as Ginny.  
  
"Ginny." He breathed.  
  
"Don't kill me." She said softly. Two other girls were pushed into the circle, one was Hufflepuff and the other was a Ravenclaw; Draco couldn't recognize The Hufflepuff, the Ravenclaw had hair like Luna's which worried Draco, but once she looked up he recognized it wasn't Luna. A man, that the Death Eaters bowed down to stood in front of the six teens.  
  
"Goyle, kill her." Goyle got his wand and said.  
  
"Avada Kendavra!" The girl died instantly. Next was Crabbe, he did the same to his girl. Then Voldemort ordered Draco too. He saw a thresal to the right of the Death Eaters, where there was a opening. Draco threw Ginny down to the floor. Voldemort smirked. Draco walked up to her, his wand extended towards her. He stood above her, and picked her up, he grabbed her by the waist and got himself and Ginny on the thresal.  
  
"Hogwarts." Draco said to the thresal, who flew avoiding the curses and jinxs of the death eaters. As they arrived at Hogwarts grounds they stopped at Hadgrid's Hut. Draco got off and then he helped Ginny off of the thresal.  
  
"Thanks." Ginny said.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Why'd you do it?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean why'd you save me, you could have become a death eater."  
  
"I didn't want to." Draco told her and walked away. Ginny walked after him.  
  
"Why not? I mean... I had always thought since your father..."  
  
"I'm not a fan of my father." Draco told her. "Or my family period."  
  
"I had always just assumed..."  
  
"You should learn not to assume things."  
  
"Well you did call Hermione mudblood, did you not?"  
  
"I was taught to live life like that, I was never allowed to form my own opinions."  
  
"Are any of us allowed to?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"Yea well it was worse for me, if I disrespected my father he put crucio on me."  
  
"Merlin's beard."  
  
"Yea... But I knew my father was hiding something from me in basement so this summer I finally had enough guts to walk down there."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well surely you know the rest..."  
  
"You mean...Kellie?" Draco nodded

* * *

Harry and Cho's date hadn't gone good in the least. After a talk with Hadgrid Harry found Hermione.  
  
"How did the date go?" She asked before they arrived at a table.  
  
"Badly." He said. Harry could have sworn he saw Hermione smile, but when he took a double-take, she seemed to have a straight face. Then Hermione told Luna, Rita and he what exactly her plan was. And the interview began...  
  
After Hogsmeade Harry and Hermione sat down to eat in the great hall. "So Harry how did you date end so badly?" Harry explained it to her, and Hermione explained what Harry should have said.  
  
"And you should have also told her how ugly you think I am."  
  
"But I don't think your ugly." Harry told her. Hermione smiled at him.  
  
"Sure you don't..." She said, Ron plopped himself down at the table before Harry could respond to Hermione. "So how was your date with Emily?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
"It was not a date...was it?" Ron asked Hermione who just shook her head at Ron.

* * *

The next day Harry had gotten load of mail about the quibbler interview.  
  
"Ron found a letter with a photo. "Wow." Fred, Harry and George looked over.  
  
"Oh yea now I could masterb- Why hello my sweet Katie." Fred was cut off as he saw Katie coming over. Umbridge came to talk to them Ron hid the photo in his pocket.  
  
"Now why, Mr. Potter do you have all these letters?"  
  
"Is it a crime to get mail?" George asked.  
  
"Watch yourself Mr. Weasley. Now Mr. Potter."  
  
"I did an interview, read it for yourself." He said handing her a quibbler magazine.

* * *

Later that day the quibbler magazine was banned, with decree number Twenty- seven. Harry came face-to-face with Draco. "Thanks Potter." He said, with what seemed great strength and left.  
  
"Thanks?" Harry whispered to himself in confusion.  
  
Hermione, Ron, Emily, Ginny and Harry were in the library.  
  
"He said thanks, Potter; isn't that a bit strange?"  
  
"He has been hanging out with Loo-Luna." Ron corrected himself as he saw Emily's stare.  
  
"That's not it." Ginny said. Ginny hadn't told anyone about what had happened. "On Valentine's day, he saved me. And he told me about his life."  
  
"Saved you from what?" Ron asked Ginny.  
  
"Death Eaters." Hermione's eyes widened  
  
"Merlin." Emily said.  
  
"He was supposed to kill me, so he could get the Dark Mark, but instead of converting to a Death Eater like Crabbe and Goyle did, he saved me, we used a thresal to get out."  
  
"Well then..." Harry said. "So he's not bad."  
  
"No, not completely. He's still a git but, he's not evil." Ginny said.  
  
"Okay that's good...I suppose." Ron said. "Did he touch you in any suggestive ways?" Ron asked Ginny, who just rolled her eyes.

* * *

During a Occlumency lesson Harry and Snape heard a scream they found that Trenlaway was fired, and Dumbledore found a new teacher, Firenze. Hermione seemed to not think it was a good idea Dumbledore hired Firenze, as it seems that Hermione had the idea that Umbridge would be out to sack him also.  
  
Dobby came into the Room, not too shortly did Malfoy. "She's coming!" Dobby said.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"Umbridge." Draco said. Luna looked at him in confusion. Several people looked at Draco ready to raise their wands.  
  
"He's fine you guys." Ginny said walking in front of him.  
  
"He's Malfoy for Merlin's sake!" George said.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked Draco.  
  
"She knows, don't know how. She got a squad of Slytherin's coming, I followed Dobby." He said. Harry nodded.  
  
"Well RUN!" Harry told the D.A.  
  
"I have to capture someone, she'll suspect." Draco said.  
  
"Then catch me." Harry told Draco.  
  
"No Harry, not after your last detentions." Hermione said.  
  
"You and Ron have to go, your prefects."  
  
"He can catch me then." Ginny said.  
  
"You could be banned from the team." Harry said. "I'll take the punishment. Just leave." The others nodded and ran. Shortly after Harry ran.  
  
Draco shot a jinx at him. "Tripping jinx, Potter!" Draco said proudly. "Hey professor - PROFESSOR! I've got one." Umbridge ordered Draco to get the others. He checked the girls bathroom and saw pretty much what looked like all the girls from the D.A there.  
  
"Where is he?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Dumbledore's office." He told Hermione "Listen you have to get to your common room, make sure you don't seem like your out of breath." Hermione nodded.  
  
"What's going to happen to him?" Katie asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Draco told him, as the door opened again, they were all relieved to see it wasn't a Slytherin, but it was Kellie.  
  
"Kellie?" Draco, Hermione and Ginny said at the same time.  
  
"Well I am an auror, aren't I?" She said. She gave a invisibility cloak to Hermione.  
  
"How'd you get this, it's Harry's..." Hermione asked her.  
  
"I am an auror." She told Hermione. "Okay lets see, Ravenclaw's should be fine to get to their common room. So let's see that you, and your friend that ratted you all out, and Luna." Kellie said, and sent them out. "Hufflepuff's...she taught them a simple spell that would keep them invisible. Go." "That leaves you Gryffindor's, see if you can all fit in the cloak." Katie and Lavendar couldn't fit. "Okay I'll escort Katie, and Lavendar; you'll be fine." She said and escorted them.

* * *

She then went back to the headmaster's office. Where she put the unfreezing spell on. She saw Kingsley look at his watch then look back at her with a slight smile.  
  
"Oh go on what's the cock-and-bull story this time? Potter's got a twin does he?" After a couple other things Fudge said Percy started laughing. Harry felt as though he could have kicked him. He also noticed that Kellie was trying very hard not to hit Percy.  
  
They forced Marietta to say how long they'd been having these meetings, and Harry was shocked that she was lying. Dumbledore took the blame as the parchment Pansy had found said "Dumbledore's Army."  
  
"No!" Harry said. Kingsley gave him a warning look and Kellie took him by the shoulder.  
  
"Let him take the blame." She whispered to him.  
  
"Well Shacklebot, Dawlish, Nightstorm take him to Azkaban."  
  
"I'm afraid that's where we have a bit of a snag." Dumbledore said, "You see I'm not going to allow you to take me there." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Do you really think you can take on Dawlish, Shacklebot , Nightstorm, Dolores, I an percy- okay well he'll be back soon enough." Fudge said as he realized he had ordered Percy to send the news to the daily phrophet. Harry swore he could have heard Kellie said;  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it."  
  
"Enough of this take him!" A silver light flashed around the room he felt someone take him to the ground, after all the flashing was done. Harry got up and saw Mcgonnagal was the one that took him down.  
  
"Are you alright." Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes!" She said, getting up, dragging Marietta with her.  
  
"Unfortuantly I had to hex Kingsley and Kellie also. They both preformed well. Kingsley with his memory modification and Kellie with her freezing spell. Thank them both for me, won't you, Minerva?" She nodded.  
  
"So long, act as though we haven't spoken. Lay back down on the ground." Dumbledore told Harry to study as hard as he could and he was gone with a flash of fire. They ly back on the ground and got up mere seconds after Fudge.

* * *

The next day Decree number twenty-eight came out announcing Umbridge was their new headmistress. They were talking about Umbridge when Draco came up from behind them.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" Hermione said, Draco just smirked.  
  
"But it's just so much fun." Hermione glared at him. "Anyhow to the point", he pointed to a 'I' below his prefect's badge.  
  
"What in Merlin's name is that?" Ginny asked. Draco felt his mouth dry out as she looked at him. He regained his posture and explained.  
  
"Umbridge made a squad, we're allowed to dock house points... give detention...you get my drift... watch out, mostly just Slytherin's." Harry nodded. Draco turned to see Pansy coming over, Hermione noticed a bruise on his jaw.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"None of your buisness mudblood." Hermione looked at him strangely. Ron saw Pansy, and took out his wand.  
  
"Stay away from her you ferret." Ron said, Harry and Ginny noticed Pansy now too.  
  
"Five points for your wand pointed at him, and another five points for calling him a ferret." Hermione glared at Pansy.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked that chapter! Review please!! No Grawp: 3  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
BurningIce22: Yes poor Emily. But at least now I can expand on my whole idea of their rocky relationship, which you'll see lots more of in 'the arch'. Glad you liked the last two chapters!  
  
Anna: I know what you mean the end of the year is always such a hectic time! Tomorrow (June 16th) is my last day of school! FINALLY! Glad you l8iked that chappie, I think you may have betaed this, but I'm not sure.... next chappie I'm pretty sure u didn't beta.  
  
Katie: I'm very sorry that I didn't write u a review thanks last chappie, it's cause u sent it to me in an e-mail.... I just totally forgot! Yes Ally is a horrible mother and you'll see how much Emily loathes her in future chapters, I plan to have Ally and Emily have a big row after Sirius' death.The Harry/portrait thing happened in the book, but I added some parts into it. Yes Kellie/Remus got it going on again... although by the end of chapter eleven they probably won't be together.... but shh don't tell anyone! Of coarse Ron likes Emily! And Emily is starting to like him back! See how she only said hi to RON! Ally/Emil;y won't be good until like the end of the arch...I think.  
  
Mel: Of coarse, Ron can work himself back into anyones heart! I knew you'd love Draco by the end of this story! Yes Kellie rocks. Actually before I even thought of going this far in my series I planned that wholoe scene adding Kellie.... he he. I'm so weird.  
  
Luthien: Glad you like it. Yea Emily n Ally have a couple problems.... Oh I saw POA! It was great, n I can name almost every mistake. He he. And things I wanted them to put in it, that they totally skipped! 


	9. Chapter IX

* * *

Umbridge had gotten Harry to her office and offered him something to drink, he declined but she forced him to drink something, right there Harry knew something was going on. As she forced him to choose, Harry picked the tea. She yelled at him for not drink, he was about to drink when he remembered what Moody would think. He pretended to take a drink making sure his lips were firmly closed.  
  
"Good.' She said very pleased. "Where is Albus Dumbledore?"  
  
"No idea." Harry said promptly.  
  
"Well drink up!" She said, her smile not faltering. "Now don't lie to me Mr. Potter, you and Dumbledore have been in league together forever, do tell me where he is."  
  
"I do not know where he it." Harry repeated.  
  
"Very well." Umbridge said displeased. "In that case, please do tell me the whereabouts of Sirius Black." Harry felt his stomach turn over.  
  
"I don't know." He said what sounded a bit to quickly.  
  
"Filch if you please!" She called. Filch came in with Emily's hands tied behind her back.  
  
"Emily!" Harry said, he turned to Umbridge. "Let her go!"  
  
"Not until, you or she speaks the truth. Her biological father is Sirius Black, and I know you both know where he is."  
  
"I told you, I do not know!" Harry said. Umbridge stared at him, when the office shook, Flich and Umbridge both turned around Harry poured out the tea in a flower pot.  
  
"What was-" Harry said.  
  
"Back to lunch Potter, and Filch let Black go." Harry untied Emily and walked down after Umbridge and Filch. Harry saw Emily's wrists they had red burn marks on them.  
  
"I think Hermione might have something to put on your wrists."  
  
"I hope so." They went down and saw several dragon with green and gold sparks up and down the corridors emitting loud fiery blasts.  
  
"Don't stun them!" Umbridge said after she tried to stun one. Harry started to laugh along with Emily, and the whole student body.

* * *

Later on the teachers kept asking Umbridge to do things, they could have easily done.

* * *

(A/N: I am making this in their fourth year, seeing as I didn't put this scene in FYS)  
  
Durning Snape's lesson something had happened to Montague and Harry looked at the pensive, then without knowing what had happened he was sucked into it.  
  
He saw his father and Sirius taking the test, along with a younger version of Remus who had just finished the test, he looked at James and Sirius, they both gave him a thumbs up, he smiled back and looked at a girl. As the girl locked eyes with him, she gave him a small smile, Harry thought she looked familiar her hair was a light brown... not cut much unlike Kellie's. Harry figured it must be Kellie. He then looked at what his father was drawing, it was a snitch with the initials. As they finished their finial fourth year exams they started to talk about some questions on the test and James started to play with a snitch. Remus pulled out a book. Sirius got annoyed by the snitch rather quickly when he noticed Snape.  
  
"Put that away will you! Look who it is!" He said as he spotted Snape.  
  
"Oh Snivellus!" James said. James and Snape battled a bit, when James heard Lily's voice.  
  
"Put him down Potter!" She told him.  
  
"Lily!" He said. Sirius rolled his eyes. "We were just having some fun!"  
  
"You heard her leave him alone." Kellie said.  
  
"Cousin!" Sirius said, Kellie pointed her wand at him.  
  
"Do-not-touch-me." She said gritted.  
  
"What's he done to you?" Lily asked James. James rolled his eyes and let him down. Snape walked over to Kellie.  
  
"I'll see you later tonight." Snape said.  
  
"What!?" James, Sirius and Remus yelled.  
  
"Can I please hex one of them?" Snape asked Kellie.  
  
"No, I don't want to get you in trouble so we can't... tonight." Snape nodded and left. Remus face was red, Harry couldn't remember a time when Remus looked so angry, and possibly jealous.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Remus asked. Lily started to back away, as did James, Sirius and Peter. Kellie and Remus could go at it rather well.  
  
"Severus asked me out on a date."  
  
"A date! A date! Are you out of your mind he's Snivellus!" Kellie rolled her eyes and left, and Lily followed her.  
  
"Don't touch her." Remus said menacingly to Snape.  
  
"Well Lupin, it looks like it's obvious who is going to get her after all. Maybe you'll stop fancying her." Remus punched Severus. Snape did a hex that hit, James and Remus making a gash of blood. With another flash James had Snape upside down. Harry didn't see anything else as Snape brought him back.

* * *

"So have a nice time?" Snape asked. "Amusing father you had, wasn't he?"  
  
"I- I didn't know."  
  
"You won't repeat anything you saw! OUT!" Snape yelled.

* * *

Hermione had made some kind of potion for Emily to put on her rope burns. "Feeling any better?" Ron asked Emily.  
  
"A bit." Emily said and smiled at him.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed and Hermione came up and sat next to him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What are you talking 'bout Hermione?"  
  
"You've been acting strange since your Occlumency lessons have ended."  
  
"I saw my Dad... and mum... Sirius, Lupin, Kellie, Peter... it was Snape's memory the one he was hiding from me, I told you about."  
  
"You didn't Harry!" Hermione said.  
  
"I hadn't meant to, but I got into it."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I'm not supposed to tell..." he told Hermione, who nodded. Hermione put her head on Harry's shoulder. "My father was a git."  
  
"He was young."  
  
"He was fourteen."  
  
"That's still pretty young."  
  
"But he... the things he did..."  
  
"Most guys are like that Harry. Your just a nice guy, who assumes everyone is." Hermione said and intertwined her fingers with his.  
  
"I need to talk to Sirius."  
  
"But you can't!"  
  
"I know." Harry said. He would figure out someway...maybe the twins could help them.

* * *

Harry and the twins figured out how to make a diversion and set a date. Harry figured he could get into Umbridge's office using the knife Sirius had given him, which unlocked any lock.  
  
Harry and McGonagall were discussing his career options he was surprised when McGonagall and Umbridge started to have a row at each other.  
  
"You want Dumbledore as the Minster, that is it; isn't it!?"  
  
"Your raving mad. Potter you are excused." Harry nodded and left the room in a rush.  
  
And the plan began... Fred and George made an uproar. Harry had a talk with Sirius and Remus.  
  
"He was only fourteen Harry." Sirius said.  
  
"I wasn't doing that last year!" Harry argued with Sirius.  
  
"Harry, don't judge your father just on this one thing." Remus said.  
  
"You were ready to hex him too."  
  
"Remus never did...wait fourth year..oh...." Sirius said. "Snape and Kellie." He said to Remus. "Well you see Remus and Snape were very competitive when it came to Kellie, classes anything." They had a good conversation Harry figured that his Dad must have grown from fourth year to seventh year. Harry told them he would ask Snape for more lessons... but Harry doubted it, that was when he heard someone coming up and he had to go.  
  
"You and Snape are still competing for her." Sirius smirked.  
  
"We are not!" Kellie walked in at that moment.  
  
"Who were you guys talking to?"  
  
"Harry." Sirius replied.  
  
"What, you let him...do you know how much trouble he could get in!?"  
  
"No wonder you weren't a marauder." Sirius muttered.  
  
Harry saw Fred and George had turned a corridor into a big swamp. "Accio Brooms!" They both yelled. Harry ducked as he was almost hit with a broom.  
  
"Sorry bout that Harry." Fred said.  
  
"Give her hell for us Peeves." George said.  
  
"So long Katie." Fred said, and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Come on Romeo!" They both flew off. After that Harry had overheard people talking about it non-stop. Some even saying one day they'd 'Do a Weasley'.

* * *

Umbridge seemed to be even more upset that none of the teachers helped her clean the mess up. During Dinner Umbridge had an announcement.  
  
"I am bringing three Aurors here to guard the halls and corridors for any... delinquents. I am calling in Nightstorm, Dawlish, and Ling." She spoke. All the students started talking about it.  
  
"But is it good?" Ron asked. "Sure Kellie is on the order, but we hardly know her."  
  
"She saved us from getting in trouble." Hermione said. "I don't know who the other two are."  
  
"Percy have talked highly of them, I doubt their any good." Ginny said. Harry, Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next day after dark Hermione was walking to the Gryffindor common room when she was grabbed by her waist and pulled under drapes. She saw Draco.  
  
"What the-?" Draco put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Ling didn't come... Nott did." Draco whispered into her ear.

* * *

Harry sat in the common room, Hermione still wasn't back yet. He got his invisibility cloak and put it on, he took the parchment out of the pocket and spoke to it.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry said he saw Hermione with Draco, very close to Draco. Harry felt his blood boil. He better not touch her. He ran down to the corridor and saw Nott. According to the map Draco and Hermione were to the right of Nott, who was right next to some drapery. Harry walked over to the drapery, and got himself under it. His hand brushed against Hermione she squealed in shock. Draco put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Oh shit." Draco said, he took off her robe and tie, and kissed her. Nott pushed the drapery aside and saw Draco kissing a girl, with no apparent house color on.  
  
"Do you mind Nott?" Draco asked.  
  
"Sorry about that Draco." He smirked and left him. The drapery covered them again.  
  
"That was close." Draco said. "Not such a bad kisser bookworm." Draco felt himself being pushed against the wall, and something strangling his neck. Hermione took off Harry's hood.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said. "Stop! Before you get in trouble!" Harry got off of Draco reluctantly and glared at him.  
  
"Don't worry Potter, you can have your girlfriend back." Draco said rubbing his neck.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." Harry said. Harry looked over to Hermione who was putting her cloak and tie on.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Draco said, and left. Harry put the cloak back over himself, he offered Hermione. Hermione got under and Harry could smell her body wash fragrance. He shook his head and they started walking to the common room.  
  
"Why did you try to strangle Draco, Harry?"  
  
"I thought he had hurt you..." Harry lied, truth be told he wasn't sure. When he had seen them on the map he felt his blood boil, and Harry couldn't understand why.  
  
"Oh." Hermione said.

* * *

The next day in transfiguration the trio was talking. About George and Fred. Hermione accused them of selling stolen goods, so Harry told them both the truth. Later that evening Harry and Hermione sat in Harry's room.  
  
"Harry could you at least try to block out the dreams?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her aggravated.  
  
"I can't just block it out! Hermione... I've tried it just doesn't work!" Hermione was surprised at his sudden outburst.  
  
"Maybe... maybe I could help you." Hermione suggested.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe I could figure out a way to get your mind empty." Harry looked at Hermione.  
  
"You could try." Harry said. Hermione sat herself close to him.  
  
"Okay, my mum used to tell me about how meditation and rubbing your temples is supposed to relax your mind. Now close your eyes." She said as she got off the bed and sat herself behind him. "And rub you temples."  
  
"It's not working." Harry said. Hermione put her two fingers at his temples. Harry felt relaxed at last, until he thought about Hermione rubbing his temples, that's where it went all wrong. He started to think about Hermione... in suggestive ways.  
  
"Um wow it worked." Harry said. "Great, um it's late I think you should probably go, I'm going to hit the sack." Harry said.  
  
"Harry are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, see you tomorrow." Harry said and closed the door behind Hermione, he rested his head on it, "Merlin help me."

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked that chapter. There are only going to be three more chapters in the story, then I will start 'The Arch'.  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Luthien: Glad you liked that chapter! :) Sorry it gets a bit confusing but I have the stuff that places it apart so u know it's a new scene!  
  
Anna: Yea it took J.k. Rowling round ten chapter but I fit it into one, plus I don't wanna do all book I need to put in my own stuff! But yeah. How do u go to uni in 5 different countries?(not at 1 time right?)  
  
Mel: Yes Draco is very awesome. Lol. Yes I know, I only have to add like the Harry/Luna scene (it's my favorite) then I am doen with this story and can go on to 'The Arch' yay! Yes Kellie always has been and always will be the greatest. None's dieing...yet.  
  
BurningIce22: Yes 'The Arch' will be the next story in this series. I'm not quite sure how many I will write but I think I am only going up to the end of Harry's seventh year.  
  
Katie: Yes I finally updated! Neville wants to kill Bellatrix, cause she made is parents go crazy. Of coarse Draco didn't kill Ginny!Everyone loves Draco, well most of the time anyhow.Ah well don't worry I'll make sure you get loads of H/Hr action next story... Especially with Ron being with Emily all the time... Yes I'm glad Draco helped them too, now he takes a more active role in the up coming chapters! McGonnagal took Harry down so he didn't get hit with a hex or jinx. Umm... Remus & Kellie are going to....erm... well you'll see soon enough.  
  
Arie: Glad you like this story!  
  
Review please! Thanks --Jessie 


	10. Chapter X

Kellie was doing her rounds when she saw Hermione slumped on the wall, and Pansy standing in front of her. "Put your wand down, Miss Parkinson." Pansy turned around and saw Kellie.  
  
"I was doing my duty." Pansy said. Kellie bit her tongue not to say anything back.  
  
"Report to your common room, it's late to be out, even for the squad." Pansy nodded and left. Kellie kneeled down next to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione are you alright?" Hermione's only noise was something of a grunt. "I'm going to take you to the infirmary." She picked Hermione up and carried her to the infirmary. An hour later Hermione woke up. She got up and saw Kellie.  
  
"Hey how are you doing?" Kellie asked  
  
"Good, no one knows about this right?" Hermione replied  
  
"Only me, Madame Pompfrey and Pansy." Kellie said reassuringly  
  
"Keep it that way, please." Hermione said.  
  
"Alright." Kellie said almost reluctantly. Kellie had been in her place before she had met Lily. Having all guys friends and being in love with one of them. Kellie could tell Hermione didn't want Harry to know.  
  
"You know your kind of obvious that you like Harry." Kellie told Hermione.  
  
"What? I don't...it's hard to explain." Hermione said.  
  
"I know." Kellie said. "As hard as it may seem to believe, I've been in your place before." Hermione gave Kellie a weak smile. Kellie handed Hermione a small vial with a purple potion in it.  
  
"This should help you heal faster." Kellie told Hermione.

* * *

Emily sat on a bench. Neville walked over to her. "Thanks." He told her.  
  
"For what?" She asked him.  
  
"For helping me with the memories of my parents." Neville said.  
  
"It was no problem." Emily told him.

* * *

Ally knocked on Sirius' door. "Your not welcome here." Sirius said with a glare.  
  
"I know." Ally said, walking inside.  
  
"Oh but do please come in." Sirius said sarcastically. Ally picked up her necklace.  
  
"I forgot this." Ally said.  
  
"You could have just owled me about it." Sirius said.  
  
"Whatever." Ally said. Sirius then realized Ally wasn't going to back down.  
  
"I've missed you, you know." Sirius admitted to Ally. Ally looked up at him.  
  
"I've missed you too." Ally said. "It's been really hard without you by my side." Ally admitted to him.  
  
"Want some tea?"  
  
"Yea, that'd be great." Ally said.

* * *

Draco ran to the library and saw Harry. "Harry, Ginny... Nott took her."  
  
"What? Let me get the others."  
  
"No time." Draco argued and brought him down to the dungeons. Draco and Harry had both of their wands drawn, gripped very tightly. They opened the door and came face to face with Nott, and Pansy. Ginny was lying on the floor. Harry gulped.  
  
"Any ideas?"  
  
"Get Ginny." Draco proposed. Harry threw a curse at Nott, as he was the biggest threat, being their elder. Draco threw a jinx at Pansy and grabbed Ginny. He was hit in the leg with a curse, that made his right leg feel numb. He looked over to Harry who had a gash across his right arm. "Bloody hell." Draco muttered. He crawled using his left leg to Ginny. He took her pulse she was thankfully still alive. He was hit by curse and all he saw was black.  
  
Harry realized the curse knocked Draco unconscious that Nott had cast at him. Clutching his right arm with his left he threw a jinx at Pansy making her loose control of her balance. Nott threw a curse at him, throwing him across the room, into a book shelf that fell on top of him he heard footsteps and tried to get himself out of the pile of dusty books.  
  
"What happened?" Kellie asked Nott threateningly as she noticed Harry was underneath books, while Ginny and Draco were unconscious. "I was trying to stop their little fight." Kellie nodded, although she seemed unconvinced.  
  
"Alright then, help me get these three to the infirmary." She told him. "You take Mr. Malfoy I'll get Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter."  
  
"What about Parkinson?" Nott asked. Kellie did a simple spell and she regained her leg balance again.

* * *

Harry woke up and saw Hermione helping Pompfrey with Draco. Hermione noticed Harry was awake. She walked over to him.  
  
"I see your finally awake." Hermione said.  
  
"I don't remember falling asleep."  
  
"Madame Pompfrey had to give you a potion to make you fall asleep." Hermione told him, he nodded.  
  
"How are Ginny and Draco?"  
  
"Draco got hit pretty bad with that blackout curse, he's still asleep but should wake up in the next hour, Madame Pompfrey said." Hermione told Harry, who nodded. Harry noticed Hermione wince as she bumped into the wall.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine." Hermione told Harry. Harry grabbed her wrist.  
  
"You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" Harry asked her. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Wait... you didn't say what happened to Ginny."  
  
"Well she- - they think she might have to be sent to St. Mungos." Hermione told Harry, whose eyes widened.

* * *

Draco woke up and walked over to the bed next to his, it was Ginny's. He saw Ron sitting their. "How is she?" Draco asked limping over to her bed.  
  
"Mind you own business Malfoy." Ron said. Draco glared at him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Back into bed!" Madame Pompfrey yelled at him. Draco grunted and got back into his bed.  
  
Later that night Draco walked back over to Ginny's bed only he Ginny and Harry were in the infirmary at the moment. Draco took Ginny's hand.  
  
"Wake up please." Draco said. He held Ginny's hand rubbing her palm with his thumb.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked into the infirmary at six o'clock the next morning. Umbridge followed them.  
  
"There she is, we are sending her to St. Mungo's in an hour." Umbridge said. "Mr. Malfoy." She said "Hem, hem." Draco and Harry both jumped up from their sleeping state.  
  
"I -what- Oh hi." Draco said. He stood up and smiled weakly and looked at Harry signaling for him to do something.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Weasley why are you here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh hello Harry, Honey. Are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Mr. Weasley was looking Draco up and down. Draco gulped.  
  
"I'm fine, but what are you two doing here."  
  
"We're going with Ginny to St. Mungo's." Mr. Weasley said turning to Harry. Draco looked at Ginny, she was much paler then usual.

* * *

Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Emily and Luna stood outside Hogwarts watching as Ginny was brought out of Hogwarts in a levitating stretcher. Hermione put her arms around Harry's neck as she couldn't look at Ginny looking so surreal. They put her into a red and black stripped bus with a siren, which was to take her to St. Mungo's safely.  
  
Draco walked away and Luna ran after him. Emily felt a tear run down her cheek. Ron took her hand and they walked inside.  
  
Harry felt his shirt become damp from Hermione crying. "Hermione." he whispered. "It'll be alright. She'll make it through this." Harry said hugging her. Hermione looked up at Harry.  
  
"It seems like a nightmare. Like I just want to wake up." Hermione said.  
  
"I know." Harry told her.

* * *

Draco sat by the lake throwing rocks at it.  
  
"Draco." Luna said softly.  
  
"I let her down." Draco said.  
  
"No you didn't. She's still alive is she not?"  
  
"But...If I had been quicker."  
  
"It was the fates."  
  
"Luna we choose our own path."  
  
"Lets not get into that." Luna said. Draco smirked, but his smirk faded.  
  
"Do you think she'll be alright?" Draco asked.  
  
"Of course." Luna told him.

* * *

Emily and Ron sat on one of the moving staircases. Emily had her head rested on Ron's shoulder. Ron had a tear stained face, revealing he had just stopped crying. Ron stood up, Emily looked up at him.  
  
"What?" She asked but he was already gone. Emily ran outside to where Harry and Hermione were. "Ron left, I don't know where he is." She said worried. Harry took out the marauders map.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry said. He saw Ronald Weasley his footsteps were going at a sprinting past towards the end of the hallway where he would collide with Pansy Parkinson. "Shit." Harry breathed. He handed Hermione the map and he ran towards where Ron was headed for. Hermione and Emily scanned the page for Ron.  
  
"There." Emily pointed at the page at Ron's name.  
  
"There" Hermione said pointing to Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Oh that's not good." Emily said.  
  
"And to make it worse Umbridge is not far from her." Hermione said. "Harry is taking the long way." Emily said. "If we take this short cut." Emily traced a way to where Ron was with her finger along the parchment. Hermione nodded.  
  
"We'll get right in the middle to Pansy and Ron, lets go." Hermione said. Hermione and Emily raced down the corridor, where they gave the password, butterbeer to a portrait, they slip down to an opening, they opened it and we're put in front of Ron. Emily stood in front of him, he came to a halt.  
  
"Emily move." Ron told her.  
  
"No." Emily said. Ron took out his wand.  
  
"I mean it." Emily stood in the same place. "Emily move!" He yelled at her. Emily looked behind her And saw Hermione was distracting Umbridge.  
  
"No." Ron raised his wand to her, when he was taken to the ground by Harry.  
  
"Harry get off of me!" Harry got up and grabbed Ron's arms putting them behind his back.  
  
"Sorry Ron." Harry said as he put his own hat over Ron's head. Hermione took one of Ron's arms and they guided him to the common room, and put him in a chair. Harry took the hat off Ron's head and smacked him with it.  
  
"What were you thinking!?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Emily didn't follow us." Hermione said with a frown. Harry whacked Ron with the hat again.  
  
"I-she- Pansy hurt Ginny, Emily was in my way I told her to move." Ron said. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Okay, I admit it was probably the wrong thing to do." Ron said. Hermione looked at the marauder's map, and saw Emily was sitting in the library with Neville.

* * *

"Hi Neville." Emily said. Neville looked up at her a smiled.  
  
"Hello Emily." Neville said. He analyzed her face. "What's wrong?" He asked her.  
  
"Nothing." Emily said.  
  
"I won't tell." Neville told her. Emily looked up at him.  
  
"Do you think- Let's say someone did something to you, like threaten you with their wand, what would you do? Hypothetically speaking of course" Emily told him. "Well I'd say you let them grovel to kingdom come." Neville told her. Emily nodded.  
  
"He seemed willing to do it though, you know curse me." Neville looked at Emily. "I'm sure they - whoever they are- wouldn't curse you." Neville told her. 

"I hope so." Emily said.

* * *

At St. Mundo's Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking to Ginny who had just awoken. "We're so glad you've awoken."  
  
"I'm fine Mum."  
  
"You have no feeling of any of your body parts."Mr. Weasley said. "And quite a few scars that need a lot of mending, and your fine?"  
  
"I didn't say I was perfect." Ginny told him. "But I'll be fine." She told them.  
  
"So young Mr. Malfoy was in the infirmary, was he the one who did this to you?"  
  
"No, he and Harry are the ones who saved me." Mr. Weasley nodded, not really convinced.

* * *

A/n: I hope you liked that chapter! Review pretty please.  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Anna: You've already seen the first chapter of the arch, your ahead of mst of my readers, cause you're my beta, I mean come on you even know the main character that will die in seventh year.  
  
BurningIce22: Yes you got a little H/Hr action there, I think you can probably expect more in the arch... te he he.  
  
Luthien: Glad you like Draco! Everybody seems to love him... Ye ai Liked the movie, although I do wish they did put that part where Hermione say that thing bout her hair...that was soooooo out of character! Grrrrr....  
  
Katie: Well yes it was horrible of Umbridge and Filch to tie Emily up, but that's Umbridge and Filch for you! Yes the Flashback was great. Yea I kept it pretty close to the book, but with a little flavoring of a ingredient I like to call 'Jessie' he he. Foogy?... care to explain that word? Ron is always concerned botu Emily. Yes I liked the H/Hr bed scene also. I'm not sure if Fred really kisses Katie in the book but I'm a bit of a Fred/Katie shipper. She brought them in because of the 'deliquents of the school', in otherwords anyone who believe Harry and Dumbledore are right. Nott is a pure-blooded Death Eater, that's what wrong! Ling...isn't. Yes Harry was very jealous, if he admitted it, that would be too easy, duh! They must slowly, very very slowly come together.  
  
If they do come together....mwahhhhh!What can I say those two love the bed, lol. She dosen't go out with Snape... I don't think, who knows with my sick and twisted brain. I'm not sure what this new button does, but I certainly like it! He he. Black's Gurl: You'll see what Happens to Sirius in the end. This story will have a happy-ish ending.  
  
Mel: Sheesh! I was waiting for your review before I updated, your one of my regulars you know! Well technically I already finished it, I just gots to post it. The faster ya'all review the faster I'll update. I already got 1 and a half chapters done of The Arch. "Come on Romeo!" – he he I loved that line also! Yes he just kissed her, neither like each other romantically, but you do what you got to do, so Nott doesn't kill the muggle born. Oh yes Harry really likes Hermione, he won't admit it for a while though... and will Hermione have moved on by then? Yes Emily is awesome. She so nice and sweet...  
  



	11. Chapter XI

* * *

Callie saw Adam in the Leaky Cauldron. "Adam." She said with a smile. "It's so good to see you."  
  
"What are you up to?" He automatically said.  
  
"Now what makes you think I am up to something?" Callie asked.  
  
"You always are." Callie smiled.  
  
"Well I'll get to the point then."  
  
"Please do."  
  
"I want Remus and I know you still lust after Kellie, especially now since she is alive. So I purpose we break them up." Callie smirked."I have this great idea!" She started to tell him, and he reluctantly agreed.

* * *

That weekend Kellie was down in Hogsmeade, as she had Hogsmeade duty that month. She saw what looked like the back of Remus and was about to go up to them, when she saw him kiss... Callie. She ran to three broomsticks and into the bathroom. Draco had seen her and looked outside to see some couples kissing but nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
Kellie splashed water on her face. And looked at herself, why did she always go back to him? Why did she always go back when she knew her heart was going to get broken?

* * *

Remus was walking through Hogsmeade on Sunday and saw someone whose back looked like Kellie's and saw her kissing Adam. He tensed and stormed off. "Bitch." He said. "How could she, after everything?" He bumped into someone in his rage, he recognized it was Callie. "Oh Callie... sorry."  
  
"That's alright... so how are you and Kellie?"  
  
"Over." he told her as he walked away. He didn't see Callie's smile, nor did he hear her say: "Perfect"

* * *

About a week later Remus was walking home from an order meeting, where he and Kellie had been rather bitter towards each other, so bitter that Sirius and Bill took it upon themselves to separate the two as much as they could.  
  
Remus found an owl on the table and relieved the owl of the letter. He read it, when he finished the letter he felt tears brimming his eyes. Remus walked over to Grimmauld place the first person he saw was Kellie, her face softened when she saw him crying. She embraced him.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked him in a whisper.  
  
"My parents are... dead." he said and cried into her shoulder, She rubbed his back.  
  
"Shh... everything will be alright." Kellie told him.  
  
"No it won't." He told her. He looked at her and put a hand behind her neck, "You're the only thing that has ever remained constant in my life." he told her and kissed her. He led her to the room she had used during the summer and then led her to the bed. He took her clothes off, and then she took off his totally forgetting how much they hated each other at the moment.  
  
The next day Kellie woke up and saw Remus getting dressed. "What are you doing?" She asked him as she yawned.  
  
"We shouldn't have done that." Remus said.  
  
"What?" Kellie asked him.  
  
"We shouldn't have done that." Remus said. "It was a mistake..." Remus told her and left the room. Kellie glared at the door and threw the pillow at the door.

* * *

After nearly three weeks at St. Mungo's Ginny was back at Hogwarts. Everyone seemed to be less tense around each other, not as worried as they were at one point. Draco seemed to be himself again. Harry and Hermione had both mentioned that he seemed to have become much more quiet when Ginny was sent to St. Mungos.

* * *

It was the first game Harry wasn't allowed to play in. He painfully watched Ron miss two quaffles. He really wished he could help his friend, but Umbridge had his broom so it was nearly impossible to help him.  
  
Hermione winced as Ron was hit in the leg with a quaffle. "Oh god." She said.  
  
"Well at least he touched the quaffle." Harry said. Hermione made a face at Harry. "Well he's improving."  
  
"Doesn't seem that way." Neville said, "He seems to be getting worse." He said as the crowd cheered they looked up and saw amazingly Ron had the quaffle, he had actually caught it; Harry, Hermione and Neville got onto their feet cheering for Ron.

* * *

As the O.W.L's approached mostly everyone was tense, studying as hard as they could. Harry and Ron were astonished that Ernie was doing at least eight hours of studying a day. Although Harry was secretly thinking in the back of his mind that Hermione got in more hours then Ernie.  
  
Once Owls started Hermione got in a bad mood, which never seemed to calm down to any extent. Harry tried not to make her temper rise, and tried to steer Ron and Hermione away from their traditional bickering fights.

* * *

After Draco's astronomy OWL he went into the kitchens and saw Ginny there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked her as he sat next to her.  
  
"I was hungry." She told him eating a blue berry muffin.  
  
"No, I thought you were over full." He said sarcastically. Ginny rolled her eyes at his sarcasm.  
  
"Hardy-har-har." Ginny said. "What are you doing here, don't you have your OWLs?"  
  
"Just finished astronomy."  
  
"Anything interesting happen?"  
  
"No, not really. Well actually something happened, but I couldn't see it. Hermione and Harry, I know, saw it." Ginny nodded and drank some of the drink she had. After she put it down he read; fire whiskey.  
  
"What are you doing with that?" He asked her. Ginny burped in his face.  
  
"Drinking it, duh." She said.  
  
"Okay that was really a turn off." Draco commented on the burp. "Have you ever drunken that before?"  
  
"Nope." She giggled. He took the drink from her and put her over his shoulder.  
  
"I'm bringing you back to the common room." He told her, he avoided the teachers, head students and aurors as he brought her to the Gryffindor common room. Draco put Ginny down at the portrait. She was shivering, it was a rather cold night and she didn't have her cloak on. Draco put his cloak on her.  
  
"What's the password Ginny?" He asked her. She closed her eyes. He kneeled down next to her. "Ginny, Ginny keep your eyes open." "Wh-why?" She asked him.  
  
"You kinda have to stay alive so your brother doesn't beat me up." He told her. He felt someone brush up against him, and saw no one and he groped for a cloak and grabbed it. Harry, Hermione and Ron came out from underneath the cloak.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Ron said pointing his wand at Draco. Draco gulped, and put his hands up.  
  
"I didn't do anything. She was drinking firewhisky in the kitchen." Ron made a grunt.  
  
"Right." he said unconvinced. He took his sister and they walked into the common room. Harry and Hermione followed. Draco walked back, as he entered the dungeons he remembered Ginny had one of his cloaks. He shrugged it off, he could get it tomorrow.

* * *

The next day they noticed that Kellie and Kingsley were nowhere to be found. They later found out they were the two aurors that hadn't attacked Hagrid or McGonagall...some first year had told them that they actually saw Kellie shed a tear when one of them knocked McGonagall cold.  
  
"They had to act out they were on Umbridge's side." Hermione reasoned.  
  
"Shacklebolt is at St. Mungos." They heard some second year say as she walked past them. "The giant squashed him like a little bug." Hermione glared at them and saw they were from Slytherin. "I heard Nightstorm went to help her werewolf friend. A werewolf, I mean come on!" The girl next to her said.  
  
"Trash." Hermione muttered.  
  
"But the full moon isn't coming up..." Harry said.

* * *

Harry fell asleep in the common room. Hermione smiled at him and took off his glasses. She folded them up and put them on the coffee table on top of his notes. She then summoned a blanket and put it over him. She was taken by surprise when Harry jumped up, breathing heavily. "Glasses." Harry muttered. Hermione handed them to him.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Sirius is in trouble." Harry said, and walked down the corridors. Hermione ran after him. "Harry!" She yelled after him. She ran after him, but he chose to ignore him until he got to the infirmary asking Pomfrey how he could contact McGonagall.  
  
"Mr. Potter you can't!" "Why the hell not!" Harry burst at Pomfrey. "Sorry." he apologized and collided with Hermione. He grabbed her wrist and led her up and down the corridors.  
  
"Harry where are you taking me!?" She asked him.  
  
"We need to get to the department of mysteries... we need to get Ron."

* * *

As Harry was bringing them both through the corridors, Hermione grabbed Harry to keep him still for one moment.  
  
"Harry are you absolutely sure you really dreamt this?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Of course I am!" Harry told her.  
  
"Could you just... make sure, please?" She asked him.  
  
"Fine." he said.  
  
"We need a distraction though." Harry said as Ginny, Luna and Emily bumped into them.  
  
"We need a thousand gallons." Ron said. Hermione arched an eyebrow at him. Ron shrugged. "I thought I'd give it a try."  
  
The six of them made a plan, allowing Harry to get into Umbridge's office as he did he went to Grimmauld place he saw Kreacher.  
  
"Kreacher, where is Sirius?" harry asked.  
  
"Masters not coming back... he's in the departments... master is gone forever." Harry's eyes widened and he felt someone pull him back, he came face to face with Umbridge. Pansy had Hermione, Draco had Ginny, Crabbe had Ron, Goyle had Emily, Warrington had Luna and some Slytherin- his name unknown to Harry had Neville, much to his astonishment.  
  
"Where have you been!" Umbridge yelled at Harry.  
  
"Looking for...my...firebolt." He said. While Umbridge was interrogating Harry, Draco spoke to Ginny.  
  
"So." He whispered into her ear. "When do you think I could get my cloak back?" He asked her.  
  
"When you loosen your grip on me." Draco loosened his grip.  
  
"Well you know, had to make it believable." He told her.  
  
"Right that's why you made a beeline to me." Ginny smirked. Draco lightly blushed, although Ginny couldn't tell as she was facing the other way.  
  
"Yes, well you didn't have to kick me in the shin now did you?"  
  
"Well you know, had to make it believable." She smirked. Draco glared at the back of her head.  
  
"Draco, go get Professor Snape."  
  
"Umm, I've got Ginny." Draco said.  
  
"Oh, right. Livington...go." She told one of the others. Harry felt his insides jump up and down. Someone from the order was here! He was just the last person Harry would ever think of asking for some help.

* * *

A/n: Hope you liked that chapter. Wow almost finished this story! Wahoo! Then I get to write all of my original fanfiction! Yipee! ( means a new section/paragraph for those of you that write VERY long reviews... examples Katie and Mel.)  
  
Review Thanks:

**Mel:** Yes well I count you, Katie, Anna, BurningIce22 and Luthien as my regulars, so I try and wait for the five of you to post your review then I write the review thanks once and awhile I'll get a review from Black's gurl and Arie... but you guys have been with me for like a story (or in Katie's case, since I started Fifth year Secrets) Yes that chapter was finally all me and NO J.K. Rowling. Love her to death but I love writing my own stuff. Although this chapter and next chapter (the only one's left) ahve a lot of JK's stuff, it actually twisted around a lot, sorta like Snape's Memory.Yea Pansy wanted to Kill her, but awesome Kellie came to the rescue! Well Remus isn't going to be in very good condition once you read the Arch... we'll hope he can run faster then Mel. Of coarse Hermione's the best, she doesn't deserve it, but she gets shot down by evil all the time, wait until you see what's in for her at the end of next year... Yes Kellie and Hermione are a lot alike. Of coarse she stood up to Nott, she's in the order, she's figured out he's a death eater, it's just hard to accuse a Auror of being a Death eater, no one would believe her. Yes they do love each other very much, but I've got to say there really isn't much left of them in this story. Well Harry hasn't figured out he is in love with Hermione yet... Yep Draco is awesome, it was very mean of Ron to tell Draco to go away. Of coarse Ginny means to much to him, for him to hurt her. Yes Well Draco is a Malfoy and Malfoy and Weasley's don't usually go well together. Yes Emily and Neville are getting a bit closer. Yes Ron's temper is too short for the ever so lovely Emily, but you'll see who she ends up with in the end now won't you. Ron... Yes he is very very bad doing that to Emily, but what Can I tell you he's a very very bad boy.  
  
**Anna:** It's a COOL detah!? How can a death be cool!? Oh I love teasing you in e-mails, ti's worse for my reviewers that im me, I tell them like 1/16 of what will happen, I tell you round1/2 fo what is going to happen, I won't tell them who it's bout n stuff I tell you. You like totally rhymed in the lat little part of your review, quite funny. It's a very long review for you, btu I finally get to bretah cause I just typed all of Mel's review thnaks...I mena look at that thing...Katie's review is even longer! I'm gunna die!  
  
**BurningIce22:** No that wasn't the last chapter. Once I post chapter 12, that will be the last chapter. Yes the arch is allot more fun. I already have all these scenes for The Arch I was writing when I was writing The order, I just have to figure out when I want them to happen, and what to change because of things that have happened.  
  
**Luthien:** Yea that aprt of the movie was prolly what annoyed me the most, their were other thigns I could pick at, but we won't get into THAT discusssion. Glad you love this chapter!  
  
_Smiles at short reviews, rubs hand for long review thanks._  
  
**Katie:** Yes we know you were the original Long review, but now you've got some compition! I'm keeping score for you guys in my profile on koorbassam. (My newer sn) Pansy just hates Hermione cause she is muggle born, she was just calling her a mudblood and whatnot.summon or conjure... She meant she didn't wnat anyone to know about her getting hurt. She doesn't want the boys to think that have to protect her at any spare moment. Lily and Kellie met round first year... There is not a purple potion for everythign, I've made Blue, Purple and Green potions. Lol. Well right now Neville likes Ginny but he's kind of grown out of that phase, and just sees Emily as a friend... Yes Ally and Sirius are back together-ish. Sirius has alway been the light of some comic relief. And of coarse Ally couldn't just owl him about it, she totally wanted to face him lol. It's just an excuse to see him again. Lol. Now Ally/Sirius scene could ever end without some tea anymore. Okay so for all you Ally/Sirius shippers you can call yourselves the Tea cups. lol. Of coarse they missed each other they love each other too much not to miss each other. Yea Emily and Ally aren't on such good terms, and you guys will probably hate Ally EVEN MORE next year (The Arch) once you see what's happened to Emily in the past. Yes I know that part I thought might be a bit confusing, but I figure dyou guys would get it once you re-read it once or twice. :quote by Katie: starts to talk in the voice of the narrator for superhero shows NO TIME TO GET THE OTHERS! THEY MUST BE MANLY MEN AND FIGHT BY THEMSELVES! :end quote: I started cracking up when I read that, my mom thought their was something wrong with me...but that's another story for another dayand another time... back to the review thanks, "Any ideas?" and Draco said "Get Ginny", I thought that was pretty funny too, when I wrote that I chuckled...it's rather funny, or so you and I think... 'With a curse-curse here, and a curse-curse there, here a curse, there a curse, everywhere a cure-curse' I love that! Lol, I put it my profile! ppl r gunna start thinking I'm crazy...not that they don't think that alreday...but still! She knows Nott is bad,t hat's why she didn't let him take Weasley or Potter, cause he would have killed them! Yes I do think Harry may have gotten a wee bit jealous when Hermione was helping Draco, Harry loves Hermione he just doesn't know it yet! However I do! He he. Oh yes you would be a splendid actress! Lol Pansy just started throwing curses at Hermione, what can I tell you she's such a DE in the making, talking bout pansy their. Of coarse Draco is worried about Ginny... how LOVES the girl to death! Harry was sleepign regularly. Ye sit was very, very cute when Draco started to studder and get all nervous around the Weasley's I was like, "awwwwwwww....." he gave a wek smile, like a nervous smile. Lol. yea I was going towards the idea from POA, Hermione would never do that to RON! Tut-tut. You laughed when she did it!? Luna went after Draco cause they are friend STRICTLY friends. Luna likes Ron who won't even look at the girl, and bDraco likes Ginny who was traveling to St. Mundo's. SHE SHOULD NOT BECOME A NUN! Luna rocks! Yes Ginny blamed himself it was really not his fault. Oh I have that movie! "Ever After' with Drew Barramore. I really like that movie it's like a more real-life version of Cinderella. (Can't want for A Cinderella Story w/ Hillary Duff to come out, it looks so good....) No she didn't see where he went, hense her going to get Harry who owns the Marauder's Map! Of coarse the girls are smart, the Girls are the smarter species no matter what the men say! Lol. hides from guys Yes Ron raised his wand to Emily, that bad, bad boy! Hary is msamrt, he isn't, he is! Make up you mind! Sheesh! You'll see what happens in the future, your just going by what seems to be good, think who has more thing inc oomon and who would be better together. Mr. Weasley didn't know, I mean Malfoy isn't a good last name to have. Yes that was certainly your longest review ever. Exactly I get people together like snails and you people ARE GUESSING THESE RELATIONSHIPS THAT MAY HAPPEN AT SOME POINT, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THEY'LL STAY TOGETEHR. (Excuse my caps lock, I forgot it was on n I don't feel like retyping that) Just rember the normal person doesn't have one boy/girlfriend... Sorry not posting on Monday I'm postign today vcause it took me hours to type up all these review thanks!  
  
Read/Review please! Thanx –Jessie!


	12. Chapter XII

When Snape came back Umbridge asked him for some truth potion. He told her he didn't have any, in return she put him on probation. As he when to leave Harry said; "It's Padfoot! He has Padfoot where it is!" He said. Snape told him to stop babbling and Umbridge seemed to be angry she didn't have any more information; and that's when Hermione started crying. Everyone including Draco looked at her strangely.  
  
"What- is she doing?" Draco muttered to Ginny.  
  
"No idea." Ginny said.  
  
"Harry and I will lead you to it, bu-but you can't bring them.... they would try and use it. How they would love to end your empire over the school." Umbridge debated this thought in her mind and finally left with Harry and Hermione, meanwhile in the room...  
  
Draco let Ginny go just as they were out of sight. "Draco what are you doing!" Pansy said.  
  
"I told you he was a traitor!" Goyle said. "He has feelings for that Weasel." Emily kicked Goyle in his balls. He inhaled sharply. And she pointed her wand at him.  
  
"Not one move." She told him. Neville wrestled with the guy that had him in a headlock, and finally resorted to Emily's way, which worked rather well.  
  
Draco had his wand up to Warrington, while Ginny had hers up to Pansy. They all bound the Slytherins and made a run for it.  
  
"Where do you think they've led her?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Into the forbidden forest." Luna said as she looked out the window and pointed to three figures headed straight into the forest.  
  
"Where in Merlin's name does Granger think she's going?" Draco asked.  
  
"It looks pretty close to where Hagrid showed us the thestrals..." Neville said.  
  
"Perfect." Draco said and ran down the flight of steps.  
  
"Boys." Ginny muttered and the gang ran down after him.

* * *

Snape walked into Grimmauld's place where Kellie and Remus were yelling at each other, Sirius and Ally were trying to calm them down.  
  
"Potter is in trouble." Snape said in a plain tone. The four adults whipped their heads over to Snape. "What do you mean Snape?" Sirius asked. "He was trying to get a hold of someone in Umbridge's room and she caught him along with the rest of his gang. He was babbling about some pad foot, what nonsense is that?"  
  
"Padfoot?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Severus what exactly did he say about Padfoot?" Remus asked.  
  
"That he's got him." Snape said.  
  
"He must of dreamt..."Ally trailed off.  
  
"Gather the order." Kellie said. "We're going to the department of mysteries." Everyone went separate ways to get members of the order.

* * *

Ginny had finally caught up with Draco. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Thestrals should be somewhere round here. Hey Neville!" Draco said. "See any of them?" Neville looked around. "No... wait their flying that way." He pointed straight ahead. They all ran that way and came to see Harry and Hermione gathered by centaurs.  
  
"Oh god." Ron said. They saw Umbridge near a tree, bleeding. Draco quickly and quietly walked over to Umbrdige and signaled Neville to do the same.  
  
"Do you see them?"  
  
"There's one." He pointed just ahead of them Draco felt for the thestral. "There's another."  
  
"Okay I'll get Potter you swoop down and get Granger."  
  
"Then they'll just go and get the others..." Neville said.  
  
"Centaur's fear Thestrals, they say they bring them bad luck."  
  
"They don't...do they?"  
  
"Of course not, it's just some myth they believe kinda like Santa Clause." Neville nodded.  
  
They each got onto a thestral, and guided it to Harry and Hermione. The centaurs slowly backed away and ran as they saw more thestrals. Draco gave Harry a hand, and Neville got Hermione up on his thestral. They got the thestrals to walk to the others.  
  
"They've stopped coming..." Neville told him.  
  
"Shit." Draco muttered as he got off the thestral. "We need blood." Hermione said.  
  
"How you we plan to get more blood?" Ginny asked as Draco took out a pocket knife and cut the palm of his hand. Emily made a sound.  
  
"Squeamish when we see blood, Black?" Draco asked.  
  
"Their still not coming." Harry said. He took the knife from Draco and cut his palm. Ron took the knife, he took a breath and cut his palm. Neville went next, then Hermione, then Emily, Luna and finally Ginny.  
  
"Their coming." Neville smiled. Two more flew to the ground. The fifth years put spells on their palms, they taught Luna and Ginny the spell to heal their wound.  
  
Draco helped Ginny onto a thestral and got on after her. Harry and Hermione were on another thestral. Ron and Emily on another, and Neville and Luna on the last one.  
  
"Ministry of Magic." They all told the thestrals.  
  
On their way. Ron had his arm around Emily's waist.  
  
"I'm sorry." he told her. She turned her head 3/4 of the way around.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Putting my wand up to you, I was a stupid git, do you forgive me?"  
  
"Yes." She said and kissed his cheek. Ron smiled.

* * *

They all somehow managed to squeeze into the booth and Ron dialed the number to get in. Harry was rather surprised that no one had in fact stopped them, there were eight teenagers (whom ought to be in school) running around the ministry.  
  
Harry walked into the room, where the walls were rotating. Hermione grabbed onto Harry. He squeezed her hand, gesturing everything would be alright.

* * *

"How are we supposed to sneak him into the ministry?" Snape gestured to Sirius. Sirius formed into his animagus form.  
  
"I know a back way in." Kellie informed them. They had gathered Kingsley, Tonks, and Moody.  
  
"Okay I'll go and sniff them out, you all try and go different ways. I'll bring them back here if I find them." They all nodded. She transformed into Boots and ran off. Sirius, Remus and Ally went together.  
  
Kellie found them with Malfoy. Malfoy was trying to get the prophecy from Harry. Draco punched his father. Lucius looked at him horrorstruck. "What are you doing!?" He asked his son. He raised his wand to his son, Kellie bit his leg. He screamed in agony. The children looked at each other strangely, but took the chance to run off. Draco, Ginny, Ron and Luna went one way; Harry, Hermione, Neville and Emily went another.  
  
"What happened to him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No clue. I didn't see a thing." Harry told Hermione. They heard a door open and they hid. They saw Bellatrix followed by a few others. Neville tensed and grabbed his wand. Emily, Harry and Hermione had to restrain him from attacking her and giving away their hiding spot.  
  
"Oh little Longbottom, want to be like your parents do you?" Bellatrix laughed. That threw him off the edge, Neville got Emily and Hermione to lose their grip. Neville threw a spell her way, which missed, because of Harry's hold on him. "Oh come on Potter, you know you want to see your mother and father too, such a good kill they were. The little mudblood..." She never finished insulting Harry's mother because Harry threw a curse at her, that made her fly back into a wall. Emily and Hermione drew their wands also. They fought their way out, but not before Hermione was hit by a spell (that looked like a purple flame) that knocked her unconscious, Neville was bleeding at a steady rate and Emily's leg had been injured, so she was limping.  
  
Neville felt Hermione's pulse. "It's a pulse, she'd be fine." He told Harry.  
  
"Okay listen, you two take her, and get out, the exit isn't far from here. Just make sure she gets help. I'm going for the others." They nodded and left. Harry went and found the others in the circular room.  
  
"Something got Ron, not sure what it was. And Ginny's ankle is broken...I think." Luna said.  
  
"Where's Draco?" Harry asked Luna.  
  
"Over there, he was hit really bad, he was knocked unconscious but he just got up." Harry nodded, as Deatheaters formed a circle around them.  
  
"Oh, that's not good." Luna said with a sigh. Harry and Luna drew their wands out. He saw Draco out of the corner of his eye, and saw him shakily walk over to them and drew his wand to. And they battled just as Luna was thrown into a wall (she got up shortly afterward) Sirius, Remus, Ally, Moody, and Tonks burst in, and Kellie came in another entrance.  
  
Bellatrix had cornered Harry, when Sirius got in front of Harry and they started dueling. "Harry get the others and get out!" He told him. Harry nodded and ran to get Draco.  
  
"Come on Draco." He said as he heard Neville yell, "Dumbledore!" he looked and saw Dumbledore, Harry finally had Draco up and was about to run when he looked back and saw Sirius and Bellatrix dueling, he watched as his god father fall through the veil. Harry let go of Draco.  
  
"Sirius!" He yelled. "SIRIUS!" He yelled and was about to run to him when he felt Remus grab him.  
  
"Harry." He said painstakingly, "He-he's gone."  
  
"No! He can't.... he's Sirius he no!" Harry ran after Bellatrix.  
  
"Harry! No!" Remus yelled as a death eater attacked him with a spell and Harry disappeared following Bellatrix

* * *

Harry and Bellatrix were in the hall. "Crucio!" he yelled and she laughed.  
  
"You thought that would work!? You have to feel it! Now give me the prophecy!"  
  
"Oh this?" Harry asked and smashed it down the hall to far for anyone to hear.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Bellatrix yelled.  
  
"Yes!" Harry yelled at her.  
  
"My Lord, he destroyed it, I'm sorry! I couldn't do anything about it!" She yelled.  
  
"You idiot he can't hear you!" Harry yelled at her. As he heard Voldemort's voice.  
  
"Oh, how wrong could you be this time Potter." Voldemort smirked. "I've had enough of you! AVADA KEDAVRA!" But alas the statue of the wizard came alive and protected Harry. "Dumbledore." Voldemort growled. They dueled, neither really won... The Aurors took the death eaters into custody, and the children were sent to the infirmary in Hogwarts.  
  
While Harry was in Dumbledore's office tearing up and ruining his furniture Emily sat on her bed in the infirmary, silent tears running down her face. She lost her father, she had only just really gotten to know her father this year, and now she lost him forever, she wiped her tears as she heard someone sit down next to her. She saw Ron. He took her hand.  
  
"Everything will be alright."  
  
"Nothing can be alright." She told him. "My dad is dead." Emily started to cry again. Ron sat on her bed allowing her to cry into his chest. He stroked her hair.  
  
"Sh... at least he can be happy now. He's not just stuck in one place." Ron said.

* * *

Kellie and Remus sat on a couch in Remus' house. "He's gone." Kellie said tears running down her face. Remus let her lay her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yea he is. But at least he is at peace now, no more running and hiding." Kellie nodded weakly. Remus wiped away Kellie's tears. "We'll see him again... one day." Remus told her as Kellie sniffed.  
  
"Yea and now he gets to see Lily and James." Kellie said forcing a smile.

* * *

The night of the feast Harry did not feel like going. He had a talk with Nearly Headless Nick, which didn't help his mood one bit. He then ran into Luna.  
  
"How come your not at the feast?' Harry asked her.  
  
"I've lost my possessions." Luna told him. Putting up another notice. "People take them, and hide them, you know. But as it's the last night, I really need them back, so I've put up signs." Harry felt sorry for Luna. He had known a lot of people made fun at her, at a point he used to along with Ron until they found out Emily would hate them for doing it.  
  
"How come people hide your stuff?' Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, you know. I've heard some call me Loony Lovegood, but it dosen't matter what other people think. Although it's kinda saddening." She told him with a sigh. Harry felt guilty for all the times he had called or heard anyone call Luna, Loony.  
  
"That's no reason for them to do this too you. Want me to help to find your things."  
  
"Oh no. It's quite alright, they always turn up somehow." Luna told him. "So why aren't you at the feast?"  
  
"Not in the mood." Harry told her.  
  
"Oh right... Ginny told me the man that died... he was your godfather. I'm really sorry for your loss. I know what it feels like." Luna told him.  
  
"Who... has anyone you've known died?"  
  
"Yes." Luna said simply, "My mother died. I was nine when I saw her die from an experiment gone bad."  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry said.  
  
"Yea, it was horrible. But at least I've still got Dad, right?" "Are you sure you don't need any help with finding your stuff?' Harry asked her.  
  
"Yea, I'll be fine. Have a nice holiday Harry." She said.  
  
"You too Luna." He told her.

* * *

The next day Dumbledore had called Kellie in and was bringing her through the ministry to the department of mysteries.  
  
"Something happened, I'm not quite sure what, I can walk in and out of the arch fine, however," he said as he lifted the veil, "he can't." He said Sirius smiled at Kellie, whose eyes widened and hugged him  
  
"I'll leave you two alone. Kellie I wish to ask you to give him food at regular times each day, until I find out a way to get him out of here." Kellie nodded.  
  
"Of course!" She told him.  
  
"So what's new?" Sirius asked Kellie.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"WHAT!?"

* * *

The End of The Order!  
  
Stay tuned for the upcoming story, 'The Arch'  
  
A/n: I would like to give a general thanks to all of my reviewers. And a very special thanks to my constant reviewers, Katie, Anna (Who I also give thanks for being my beta), Mel, Luthien, and BurningIce22! Hope you guys stay with me through the next story!  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Manny2003: Ya know I was wondering were ya've been this story. You used to be on of my regulars also. Glad your reading my series again. Hope this was a quick enough update.  
  
Anna: Yes well you know I had to break them up at some point... he he. I can't wait till you guys see what happens between them someone is gunna try and murder me...lol. Yes he used her, bad Remus. Yes I must say everyone's review records seem to be increasing, I feel so special! Harry and Hermione they are so cute he he... their kinda like Remus and Kellie. Minus werewolf stuff. Well I don't think anyone will kill me, I didn't kill Sirius as everyone suspected. I know I'm so mean to Emily in the first Chapter of the arch, but shh don't spoil anything to the others, now they'll read this and probably attack me in their reviews he he Really you talke din german although you don't know German... very interesting...  
  
NikkiEvans: Now I would like to introduce everyone to my darling coughannoyingcouch in Mel's words... bloody dust! Sister Nicole, I call her Nikki just to annoy her to no end. So please do call her Nikki. Yes you complain bout Ally all the time. Ha ha! sticks tounge out You'll probably hate her even more next chapter. Hey Remus and Kellie are not old people! They are around thirty? I think....  
  
Luthien: Yup Draco is awesome. Of coarse I will be writing Harry's sixth year. Look out for it, it will be called 'The Arch'. Okay to clear up the question everyone is asking. Remus and Kellie saw people that looked like the other, it wasn't actually Remus or Kellie!  
  
BurningIce22: Yes you are a regular. Yea most of this chapter was my own stuff. It's jk's stuff but like twisted and from another pov. Yes we know Callie, she was like Remus stalker bitch. No, I don't think I'm reading ur fic, sry probably got lost when we go a new computer.  
  
Looks down at long reviews, rubs hands together and get ready for typing.  
  
Katie: Right, there is no possible way you typed a long review rolls eyes yeah right! Callie and Adam are up to their old games again. Yes there is more then one person on duty at Hogsmeade, bit she was one of them that was their. Yes it just LOOKED like Remus and Kellie, it wasn't actually them. Yes Remus and Kellie may always love each other but they always get broken up. sadness Well Remus was very mad so he just called her a bitch. And OVER is the worst word ever. Like we're over, game over...all very bad things.... Peace = no fun for Jessie seeing her reviewers go crazy over stupid characters actions. Yes They would be bitter. Yes Sirius and Bill r very smart. Bill takes bigger part next story. He helps Kellie a lot out with the pregnancy (you just found out about) Yea his parents are dead, sadness. Parents died by Death Eaters/Voldemort. Yes they had... a one night stand coughwhy she's pregnantcough Kellie was in disbelief, shock, confusion, frustration, annoyance and anger, yes 3 weeks in the hospital for ole Ginny. Yes it's very sad that Harry couldn't play in the game, and very painful to watch Ron suck, although one of these days he'll do better. Yes Hermione is a softy when it comes to Quidditch, what can I tell you. Yes test=evil. Although I wasn't tense around the GEPA (Grade Eight Proficiency Assessment) Well Draco was just wondering, shesh you people are beating him up about this way too much! Ginny burped at Draco in the face, like really close so he could smell it, duh! Of coarse Kellie nor Kingsley attacked them. Kellie kicks ass, and Kingsley is cool I guess... Kellie was their cause Remus parents dead...one night stand... get it? Yes H/Hr r sooooooo cute. Ron asked for a thousand galleons cause he wants money, n they wanted distraction they got it so he thought he'd try asking for money. Ye syes you can be Head Tea Cup, mel is Vice Head Tea Cup. Oh you'll hate me even more next chapter (the first one of the arch) Wait till you see what you've done to your daughter to make her hate you so much. I bought this cute pink spider man hat. I love spider man Oh and I got my first thong today... he he. Dunno if you wanted to know that but since you told me what you got... I needed to share also. He he. You won Once again...lol. Katie: 2 Mel: zilch  
  
Mel: Glad you liked that chapter. Yes Callie is our most obsessive evil bitch. Leads the girl on, then dumps her like garbage, nice isn't he. AND THEN HE GETS HER PREGNANT! shakes head at Remus, wait till you guys see his reaction to this news, then I am most definitely going to have to hide from Mel. The people looked like Remus n Kellie, they weren't actually Remus and Kellie. starts to back away from Mel in fear of what she'll do when she reads the arch. My god ur all so mean to Draco, he was just asking! Yes Ron is bad, which is why he is slapped by someone in The Arch... who could it be. Ah yes the cloak, is so great. IT's hilarious, cause well as you'll see in chappie 2 or 3 it's great. He he.. I liked the movie, it missed A LOT of stuff, but it's good none of the less. 


End file.
